Love Begins
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Sasuke is leading a boring life when his friend suggests a little bet. Half reluctantly he agrees. Naruto is in a small band. The last thing he expected was for an uptight raven haired man to come into his life. Both men go reeling as they get entangled? CONTINUED; for the time being
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Alright, so I deleted Angels Sequel... yeah I know I know "again?" but I just have had no inspiration for it... So I am going to write this new story "Romance" It's more of a working name for now... This story was inspired by both the song "Shakespeare" and the movie "How to lose a guy in ten days" plus like other songs that I've been listening to... I'm going to be switching from Sasuke to Naruto's perspectives in this story.

This is a GuyxGuy story! I can not say if there is going to be any sex in it or not...

Summery: Sasuke is leading a boring life when his friend suggests a little bet. Half reluctantly he agrees. Naruto is in a small band. The last thing he expected was for an uptight raven haired man to come into his life. Both men go reeling as they get entangled in each others lives.

Beta: I do all of the editing so please excuse any grammar errors.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or it's characters!

Romance

CH 1: Sasuke

Bored. That was the only word I could think of to explain how I felt at this moment. There was nothing left for me to do now. I out did my brother years ago, created a million dollar corporation from the ground up within only a couple of years in my young life. I was on top of the world and bored. I had beaten just about everyone at everything I knew I was good at.

"If you keep dazing like that you're going to lose this game," my best friend or at least the closest thing I could call a friend, stated. My eyes wandered to the chess board in front of me. We had been playing the same game for the past hour. We were down on men and it was a close game either of us could win at this point. I moved my knight to protect my king and sighed. "Did you want to go out tonight?" he asked as he played his moves out in his head before finally moving his rook.

I shrugged then smirked, "Checkmate," I stated as I moved my queen, my pieces strategically placed to block his king in perfectly. "I guess going out would be nice." I stated leaning back in my chair while he triple checked he had no way out. "Which bar were you thinking?"

Neji rolled his eyes, something that was rarer then me smiling for real. "Not a gay one," he stated glaring at me. "Every time we do I get hit on every time. I'm tired of it."

I smirked at this, "Well you're a good looking man," I stated honestly. He truly was, long dark brown hair, eyes so blue they almost looked like ice and fair cream colored skin. If I did not already know any better I would say he were gay. No, in fact he was as straight as straight came any more. "Alright so how about that music one that plays those ridiculous live bands that are trying to make it big?" I asked. I could never remember the name of that place. It was never a favorite but Neji certainly liked it.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there at eight," he stated, meaning he was looking for tail.

"I say nine, it starts getting busier by ten." I stated. He agreed and left my home. I had inherited one of my families homes when my parents died, my elder brother getting the other one out of state up North. I rather hated how large the house was, too many rooms for just one person after all. I had three hours until nine so I busied myself with cleaning the computer room then took a shower only to re-do my hair style. By the time I was picking out my outfit for the night I had twenty minutes to get to the bar, perfect timing.

When I entered the bar there were already plenty of people. It seemed to be any early night for everyone, considering it was a Friday night. I found Neji at the bar as usual, he seemed quite content with himself too. "You actually made it," he grinned, meaning he had either met someone already or started drinking sooner then getting to the bar.

"Yeah," I muttered sitting and ordering a brandy on the rocks. "So what girl have you hooked?" I asked with a sigh as I took a swig of my brandy.

He scratched the back of his neck a nervous itch he got from me. "Aw, you could tell?" he asked with a small laugh. I gave him a no duh look and he put back on his usual mask. "Well I got here a little early and we started talking..." he trailed off and shrugged. "We hit it off."

"What ever," I sighed looking the bar over. It was so rare to ever find any gay guys in straight bars. I was positive I would go home alone as I did most nights any way.

Neji smirked and sipped his own drink, "I wont lie Uchiha," he began and I knew what was coming. "I wanted to ask once again if you would consider a merger with my company."

I had told him time and time again that a merger was out of the question. My company ran fine on its own. "No," I stated sipping my drink.

I looked at him and knew instantly that he knew my answer, "Then I would like to make a bet with you," he stated. This perked my curiosity, a good bet was nice when you were bored. "I bet that you can pick any gay guy in this bar; there are a few I've seen them; and make them fall in love with you with in a month." okay this bet just got fucked up. "If you can not then I will stop asking about the merger. You have to actually try, take him out on dates and stuff. You must also keep me posted at all times."

"What if I fuck up?" I asked softly, something that was unusual for me.

Neji's smirk grew, "As in you fall in love for them but not vise versa?" he asked, which were my exact thoughts. "Then I still win the bet. Either of you fall for the other, I win. Both of you basically come close to killing each other I win. If you give in at any point in time I win. If they leave you before long then you win. Fair enough?"

I hated this bet, I truly did. I was the worse when it came to dating. In fact I was better at just sleeping around then telling them to get the hell out. But if this would get him to shut up or get me to surrender, it was a fare compromise I guess. "Fine, deal." I stated shaking his hand. "Though no one else is to know about this bet. And I mean _no one_." I insisted and he agreed. "Now where did you see these gay guys?"

Neji smirked at this and looked around the room before spotting one of the guys, "That black haired guy there," he pointed out, a man clad in green with a bowl headed hair cut. That did not bother me as much as the bushy eye brows that sat boldly over his eyes. I shook his head and crinkled my nose. "That man with the dyed white hair in a short horse tail and glasses." he stated pointing out the next guy. Again I shook my head. "That red head with the piercings?" I sighed in annoyance giving my friend a 'really?' kind of look. "You are so picky. Alright so last is that spunky blond over there. Seems he came in with that brunette, but the brunette's been putting the moves on that women beside him. Perhaps he needs a little company?"

I looked the blond over; he was cute with his tan skin, bright blond hair, and cute little scratches on his cheeks. His smile was almost intoxicating and that was from a mere distance. "The blond it is," I agreed, drinking the last of my drink before striding over to him. I was never very good at picking up people from a bar without more to drink. I had no idea what to say.

"Excuse me," I said as boldly as I could, "I was wondering if you would like to dance or something?"

The blond turned to me and raised a brow. "Dance?" he asked staring at me, I'm sure he could tell how nervous and uptight I seemed. "Are you sure you can even dance right in a club?"

My eye started twitching at his words, "Oh you have no idea," I stated with a smirk motioning for him to follow. We got out to the dance floor and I took his hand to bring him closer. I knew my moves and I was going to make sure he never forgot.

As the night went on we danced, drank, and talked. He was interesting, though it felt like he was holding back on something. I could tell right from the moment I laid eyes on him he was one of those that was full of more energy then one human could possibly hold. He fidgeted in his seat a lot, meaning he was not used to sitting still period. His job probably consisted of him moving around a lot too.

The lights came on and I realized that it was almost closing time; two am. Good thing I owned the company, I was not waking up early. "So," the blond began as he walked his fingers up my chest. "Your place or mine?"

Of course he was going to think that, after all I was putting the moves on him. Though I did not want a one night stand. "Naruto," I began, loving the way his name rolled off my tongue. He was obviously drunk, hardly able to stand up straight. Did I make him nervous or something? "How about I take you home?"

"Waoh, now what did you just say?" the brunette he was with asked, getting in my face. "What are you gonna do to him huh? Rape him or something?"

"Excuse me?" I scoffed, holding Naruto up with his arm around my shoulder. "I am not that kind of person thank you very much."

Brown eyes narrowed at me as he took the blond from my arms, "_I'll_ take him home thank you very much,"

My own eyes narrowed before I backed off. This was obviously the blondes close friend, no one else would be this protective of him. "Alright," I said taking a step back. "See you tomorrow Naruto." with a small wave I went to my car and left. I had said tomorrow, which at two in the morning really meant later today but, that was as usual besides the point. I hadn't seen Neji anywhere in the bar when I left so I figured he had left with that women earlier. He'll need a reported update later any way.

The next morning I felt like shit. My clock said ten and that made me feel worse. Did I have a meeting earlier this morning? What was the obsessive ringing? Oh, right that's my phone. "Hello?" I mumbled as I picked up the receiver.

"_Where the hell are you!"_ a loud shrilly voice screamed at me. I pulled it way from my ear, her voice too loud with this horrible hang over I had. Carrying the phone with me I made myself a coffee, half listening to what she was saying. Something about a meeting on our financial problems and how Neji had been calling my office none stop since seven.

"Sakura, will you shut up for just a moment," I sighed popping some pain pills in my mouth, downing them with water. "I'll be in, in an hour." I stated then hung up. She was a good secretary, but sometimes I just wanted to kill her.

I checked my pockets from my clothes from the other night and found the card I was looking for. Naruto's number was scrawled on it. We had a greed on meeting somewhere for lunch, and I was still bound and determined to do this. I dialed the number and was greeted by an answering machine. After leaving a brief message stating who this was and a number to contact me by I hung up and finished up my coffee. This stuff was like water to me, no matter how hot it was.

I arrived at work a good fifteen minutes later, as perusal Sakura was there waiting for me. "I know that you own the company," she began as she usually did. "but I really think that you should be taking things more seriously. I mean you do understand that we are coming close to becoming bankrupt right? Why can't you just swallow your dignity and sign a fricken merger with Hyuuga?"

"He and I are in the middle of a way to decide if he and I merge or not," I stated with a sigh as we finally made it to my office. "Now do I have any other meetings or anything I should know about?"

"No, but-"

I held up a hand to cut her off. "Thank you," I stated standing at my door. "Take messages for my calls, the only person I will take a call from is a Naruto or from Neji."

"But sir-"

"Thank you Sakura," I cut her off again and opened my door to find a blond haired man standing with his back to me. Quietly I shut my door and cleared my throat, "Hello again."

He turned around with a surprised look which quickly turned into an intoxicating smile, "Ah, Uchiha," he greeted with a small wave. It was then that I noticed he was nervous being here. "It's nice to meet'chya again. You certainly made an impression on my roommate."

"Did I," I muttered taking a seat allowing him to stand, he seemed more comfortable that way. "and you?"

He raised his blond eye brows at this question and chuckled, "A little bossy and kind of a control freak," he began then shrugged. "I would even say you are almost neurotic, but you seem safe." he looked around my office again, I hadn't realized he could use big words with how he was slurring the night before. "I mean..." he cut himself off.

"Let me guess," I began doing my best not to sneer. I wasn't supposed to scare him off, I was supposed to get used to him. "I don't seem like the partying type. More the boring stay at home, drink a glass of whine while listening to classical music type."

"Well, yeah," he admitted with a shrug. "but last night I certainly got to see some of your wild side." he grinned at this and I could feel a light blush spread across my cheeks. "So, did you want to go out again tonight?"

I groaned at this, he seemed like the partying type. Fuck my life. "Sir, Neji is on line three," Sakura stated over the intercom.

I clicked line three, "This better be important." I sighed, flinching when I realized I had sounded a little more harsh then I wanted.

"_Well someone didn't get laid last night,"_ it took a lot of self control not to bang my head against my desk. _"Well me and that girl left early. I wanted to know how it went with that hot blond."_

"How about I call you back later," I muttered before hanging up. "As you were saying." I motioned for him to continue.

He cleared his throat and sifted from foot to foot, "Well it's just that a couple of my buds and I have a small band and are playing tonight," he stated.

Yeah, I could see him in a band for some reason this did not surprise me. "You said you are twenty-four right?" I asked with a sigh.

Naruto frowned at this crossing his arms over his chest, "Well excuse me for not having the brains to build an empire by the age of twenty-five," he huffed. "It was a mere invitation. If you want to go I wrote it on a piece of paper on your desk. If you come cool if not what ever." he walked out of my office, slamming the door behind himself. I think I screwed up.

Well there you are the first chapter ^^ I hope you enjoyed it XD Reviews, faves and everything is always welcome ^^ Thanks for reading, I hope to have the next chapter up soon ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Wow feels like it's been ages since I've gotten to update a fanfic XD So here is chapter two finally ^^ I've been slacking I'm sorry, I've been doing a lot of Roll Playing with a couple of friends so... yeah I lose track of time -scratches back of head- any way! Enjoy chapter two XD

CH 2: Naruto

Life was a party. Every night was a get together. I was on top of the world and nothing would get in the way. My band and I were doing pretty well for our selves almost having a gig every night. It was a matter of time before we would be founded by a major record company.

"Yo' Naruto!" I jumped in my seat when my best friend screamed in my ear. "Don't tell me _you_ actually have a hangover!"

"I don't idiot," I muttered rubbing at my eyes. "We got home at five and you got me up at nine. What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

He glared at me then proceeded to pout. "Well excuse me for wanting to get some groceries for the house." he growled.

"Why?" I asked with a sigh leaning more into my seat. "We aren't home enough to make food."

"We would be if you would trust my cooking," he grumbled. Yeah I had no reason to trust his cooking. The last time he cooked I could of sworn it was alive and trying to eat my fork... I threw away more then I ate and ended up starving that night. I swore to never allow him to cook again. "Fine then at least let Hinata come over and cook for us every once in a while."

I glanced at him my frown turning into a smile. Now Hinata; Kiba's girlfriend going on almost a year; she knew how to do it all. Cook, bake, clean. If I went for women I'd want her as my girl. "Well, alright don't twist my arm or anything." he rolled his eyes as we finally pulled into the parking lot.

"You know since we finally have a night off wanna go to a bar and just have a few drinks? Get together with who ever can make it, ya know?" nothing got Kiba down for long. I wouldn't lie, I was extremely jealous that he had a significant other. But he was happy and I would swallow my pride for that.

I shrugged as we got out of the car and heaved a sigh. I wanted to go back to the comfort of my bed. "Yeah sure sounds good."

Kiba's eyes met mine and he frowned. "Well don't sound too excited about it," he grunted grabbing a cart for our purchases.

As we went through isles I let him pick out what ever as I filled my side of the cart mostly with Ramen. As usual he chided how Ramen was unhealthy and that I needed to expand my food choices to things like meat for protein and stuff. I waved him off saying how we couldn't have Hinata over to cook for us every night, after all she did have a home of her own.

After getting home and putting everything away I went back to bed...

"Naruto," a timid voice penetrated my hazy mind. "Naruto it's eight you need to get up and get ready."

Slowly I opened my eyes only to be assaulted by a bright light. "Ugh," I muttered throwing the blankets over my head. "Turn it off." I groaned.

"Kiba stop being mean," the girl sitting on my bed hissed.

"Aw-w come on Hinata, it's fun!" Kiba whined turning off the light any way with a soft click.

I loved Hinata, she was awesome and had Kiba under her thumb. She seemed shy and timid, but under all of that is a women who knows how to take control. I threw the blankets off of my head and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't ready to get up, but going out and seeing everyone sounded like the most fun. "Get out so I can change," I sighed sitting up and stretching. Hinata blushed and turned away standing and leaving.

"God man! Can't you sleep in clothes like a normal person!" Kiba exclaimed as he slammed the door as he left.

I looked down and realized that the blankets had fallen lower then expected. I found out long ago that clothes got in the way when sleeping and that sleeping in the nude was much more convenient. Though it was more convenient with a sleeping partner.

After a quick shower I dressed and walked out into the living room where everyone waited. There wasn't many of us for the night, not even the whole band was there. I mean I didn't really care I saw them all the time and I had more friends then I knew what to do with. For the night there was five of us. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru; a close friend from high school; and lastly Temari; Shikamaru's girlfriend. Temari was my second best friend in the world, Gaara's sister. He was not joining us tonight, which was understandable. He was the bands kind of manager and had other things to do.

"Neji couldn't make it?" I asked Hinata who shook her head, saying something about other plans. I shrugged, everyone had their own lives. "Alright, so that Lyrics place right?" I asked, since I was the only gay guy among us for the night.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed, Shikamaru nodding in agreement. "Lee is meeting us there as well."

"Bushy brows?" I asked a little shocked. "Man I can't remember the last time I saw him!"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed turning to the door, girlfriend in tow. "Let's go before the good spots are taken."

I much preferred gay bars, but this was one of the most awesome bars around. We got to play here a couple of times for a small gig and it was truly fun. At first it was slow and hardly anyone was around. Now it was one of the most busy bars around. I knew almost everyone that came in, being a social butterfly and all. As far as I was concerned friends were all you needed. Relationships were something that just tied you down. As Shikamaru would say, troublesome.

When we arrived the bar was just starting to get busy, lucky for us our usual spot was still open. Close to the bar without sitting at the bar. A small band was playing, their music and peoples voices filling the bar with enough noise that you had to yell to speak. We ordered our drinks, I decided to start off with a long island iced tea. It really was the best drink; I thought at least. I would only drink the sweet stuff. Wasn't sweet, wasn't drinking it.

Things were going rather well. Spending time with friends always put a smile on my face. I noticed a few new faces, but dared not stray from my friends. Last thing I needed to do was something stupid. Everything was going well until someone came up to me.

"Excuse me," he began. I turned around to find one of the most uptight looking people I've seen in a while. That was saying a lot considering Gaara was just as uptight as this guy. "I was wondering if you would like to dance or something?"

"Dance? Are you sure you can even dance right in a club?" I scoffed trying to blow him off.

He looked more offended then expected before a smirk crossed his handsome face. "Oh you have no idea," he motioned for me to follow. I followed after waving to my friends, motioning the duck butt raven and followed. He wasn't kidding he could move like none other. I was so not expecting that, it made me wonder how good he was in bed. Bad thoughts, I had to stop picking up random men and going to my place or their place to have a one night stand. He really did seem like he would be good in bed though.

After a couple of dances we sat to have a drink. We talked a little about interests. I avoided the talk about my job, that could wait until we were sober. We went out to dance again and before I knew it I was drunk and it was closing time.

I leaned on the man, his name was Sasuke I believe... and grinned up at him. I walked my fingers up his chest to see what his real motives were. "So, your place or mine?" I asked.

He frowned at this and heaved a sigh. "I think I should take you home." now wasn't that a surprise. I was willing to go with him when two strong hands took me from him.

There was a small bicker before Sasuke waved bye saying something about tomorrow before leaving. "You aren't really going to meet him later are you?" Kiba asked, glaring after him.

"What?" I asked with a snicker. "You don't like him?"

He shook his head and heaved a long sigh, "It's not about like or hate," he stated. "it's about trust and that I have an issue with when it comes to him."

I thought about that a moment. "Do you know him or something?" I asked.

"Nope," he stated. "I just recognize him," he continued leading the way out of the bar. "He runs a million dollar corporation after all."

"He's like only twenty-five right?" I asked astonished. No wonder he seemed like a stick in the mud.

Kiba nodded at this, "Yeah he began and runs the Uchiha Corp." he stated as we made it to our cars. "His whole family is well know and brainy. Just be careful with him okay?"

I rolled my eyes at this, I mean really. Kiba was my best friend and acted like a guard dog sometimes. "Alright, alright," I stated. I needed a second opinion an this Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba was over protective as it was, perhaps Gaara and the others should meet him too. The thought of Gaara and Sasuke in the same room almost scared me. I didn't know Sasuke well, but I had a feeling they were going to clash big time.

I slept well that night getting up slightly early; if one considered ten early. I knew Uchiha Corp. That building was huge and usually busy. I had no idea what Uchiha Corp. actually did but it had to be something pretty good. I made my way into the building asking where Uchiha's office was at the front desk. After finding out it was the twenty- third floor I took the elevator up. This floor was mostly quiet and a pinkette was the first to notice me.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking confused of why I might be here.

"I'm looking for Uchiha's office," I stated.

Her pretty green eyes widened a little and smile twitched her lips. "He isn't in yet, but if you would like to wait in his office he should be here soon."

I thought about that a second. Would that be weird for him to arrive at work and have me waiting for him? "Sure," I finally answered, realizing she was waiting for my answer patiently.

"Excellent," She giggled with a nod. "His office has quite the view. Would you like any coffee or something?"

"A coffee, two creams, and three sugars please." I stated, realizing that she must have been his secretary or something.

She left me in Uchiha's office, leaving me free to roam. He had a few degrees, having gone to college at a young age. He had a couple of personal pictures on his desk. I could only guess but I was sure they were of his mother mostly. He looked a lot like her, one had both his parents and I realized where he got that glare from. Pretty like his mom and mean like his father, a deadly combination. No wonder he was able to run a million dollar company.

"I'm still trying to get a hold of him," the pinkette stated barging into the office with my coffee. "He really should be here within the next half hour or so?" she guessed holding a phone close to her ear.

"Thanks and that's fine I have all day," I stated with a smile as I took the coffee. She shut the door behind herself and I could hear a slight yelling. Seems she got a hold of him.

"Thirty minutes," she informed me before going about her job.

I wondered to a tall book shelf by the door and looked over the books. Most of them were law or medical. He really did have brains, though I wondered if he just studied them on the side. I would have to ask. I heard chatting outside and distinctly could tell it was Sakura and Sasuke. I moved over to the window so my back was to him, lets see if he remembers.

The door opened then shut quietly and he cleared his throat, "Hello again."

I turned around and looked at the man who had been trying to woo me the other night. I was surprised at how handsome he was in his office clothes, and couldn't help the grin that crossed my lips, "Ah, Uchiha," I greeted, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "It's nice to meetch'ya again. You certainly made an impression on my roommate."

"Did I?" he asked taking a seat. I couldn't sit if I did I'd just be more nervous. "and you?"

I thought he'd asked that and raised a brow at the silly question, "A little bossy and kind of a control freak," I stated with a shrug. "I would even say you are almost neurotic, but you seem safe." I looked around his office as if to prove my point before realizing I might of just offended him... "I mean..." I shut my trap trying to figure how to fix this.

"Let me guess," he began with a slight sneer. Heh, seems I struck a little nerve. "I don't seem like the partying type. More the boring stay at home, drink a glass of whine while listening to classical music type."

"Well, yeah," no reason to lie now. I gave a shrug to show that I could care a less really. "but last night I certainly got to see some of your wild side." I grinned at this remembering the way he danced then forced the image out of my mind. "So, did you want to go out again tonight?"

He groaned at this and I knew it was a no. "Sir, Neji is on line three," Sakura stated over an intercom on Sasuke's desk.

He glanced at me as if to say one second then clicked a button, "This better be important." he grunted then physically flinched. The other person spoke and he was quiet, a frown plastered on his face. "How about I call you back later," he sighed before just hanging up. Wow, I was more important then a phone call from... wait did she say Neji? "As you were saying." he asked bringing me back to where I was and what I was supposed to be doing.

I cleared my throat and got my mind back on track. I felt more antsy now wanting to go to Neji's and demand what he had to do with Sasuke. "Well it's just that a couple of my buds and I have a small band and are playing tonight," I stated with another grin.

"You said you are twenty-four right?" he sighed out, oh he was just asking for it...

I frowned and crossed my arms to keep myself from flying over his desk and punching him. "Well excuse me for not having the brains to build an empire by the age of twenty-five," I all but yelled. "It was a mere invitation. If you want to go I wrote it on a piece of paper on your desk. If you come cool if not what ever." I stormed out of his office slamming the door harder then I meant. What's a hard ass always a hard ass.

I made my way to my car and picked up my cell phone speed dialing my friend.

"_Hyuuga,"_

"Neji," I said as friendly as I could. He was silent on the other end. "May I stop by at your office?"

"_I- uh have a meeting?"_ he said, sounding more unsure then anything.

"Oh don't worry Neji, it wont take long," I stated getting no reply. "Excellent then I'll be there soon." which was the truth, surprisingly both offices were close by, I could of just walked. Meh, too lazy to do that; driving was easier and more convenient. I arrived at the office and waved hello to the receptionist who waved back with a smirk. Everyone in the building knew me and I knew them... by face at least.

"Naruto?" I turned around to find his secretary and secret girlfriend Tenten. "What are you doing here?"

I grinned at her and gave her a small hug, "Oh just came by to see Neji is all," I stated letting her go and walked straight to his office and opened the door without knocking.

"Damn it Uzumaki, can't you knock every once in a while?" Neji hissed taking off his reading glasses to look up at me with a glare.

I shrugged at this as I closed the door, "I told you I was going to be stopping by," I stated as I walked across his office to the bay window. "I've met someone quite interesting..." I began trying to sound disinterested.

"Really?" he asked, fussing with his glasses

"Yeah, I was just at his office as a matter of fact," I stated watching his reflection closely in the window.

"_You_ actually went to see someone instead of making them come to you?" he asked.

He had me there, I mean that was my usual way of doing things. "Well I couldn't find my phone this morning and only had his business card," I muttered crossing my arms like a child. "And how the hell do you know him!"

Neji flinched at this then smirked, "Is it really so shocking that two business men would know each other?" he asked me. I bowed my head, he was right after all. "He and I are in the middle of a business proposition is all. I wondered why he rudely hung up on me."

I blushed at my stupidity, I mean he couldn't have anything to do with Uchiha actually making moves on me. Though it wasn't the first time someone with brains has tried getting with me it was the first time for them not to take me home and us have sex right away. "Alright, my bad sorry." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "I should probably get home and rest some more. The band is playing at the usual place if you would like to come and see everyone."

"I'll see what I can do," he sighed looking up at me.

I grinned at him and scratched the back of my head, "I invited Uchiha, but I don't know if he'll be coming or not." I'm pretty sure my grin faltered just a little. I shrugged trying to make it seem that I didn't really care. "It would be cool to see you out and about like normals."

"Normals?" he asked with a scoff. "Since when have you been normal?" I grinned at this he had a point. "Speaking of, where are all your earrings?"

"I put them to clean," I stated grinning again. "Oh, they'll be in tonight. Can't play without my lucky earrings after all." Neji rolled his eyes at this as we said our good-byes. I really was tired, damn Uchiha got to sleep in I could of too. I looked at the business card and sighed. Somehow I couldn't get him out of my mind... though that dance was quite memorable. Perhaps it was because he seemed like something that was out of my reach? Yeah, that was it and I was sticking with it. He was something that I couldn't have.

That night I dressed in black leather pants, a black shirt so tight you could see my muscles, and combat boots to pull the whole look together. I put in my four bottom gages; two on each side, and my link cartilage earrings; on my right ear only and grinned. I was more then ready for tonight. I picked up my guitar and speaker then headed out.

When I arrived the others were already there. People through the bar greeted me a few stated how they had missed us playing and everything like that. I had to admit I had missed the spot light. "Kit!" I barely had time to turn around when my best friend all but tackled me into a hug as a greeting.

"Dude, we just saw each other earlier," I grumbled getting out of his death grip.

"He talked to Neji," I looked behind the brunette and found my monotone of a best friend Gaara. I grinned at him and he glared back. "Uchiha, really?" he asked his green eyes looking dangerous.

I narrowed my own eyes at him, "Be nice," I hissed. Slowly his eyes un-narrowed and he looked at me a little surprised. "He might come by tonight. Y'all better be nice or as nice as ya can be." I sighed rubbing my temples. I shook my head and grinned, "I'm sure he can take care of himself though. Try not to get your asses handed to ya." I laughed as I went to set up my guitar.

"This place is packed," I jumped and almost dropped my guitar when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around to find Sasuke standing there looking confused. "Skittish before a gig?"

I took a deep breath and placed a hand over my racing heart, "Geez make some noise next time," I hissed.

He raised a brow at this, "Hard to be quiet on wooden stares dobe,"

"D...d... dobe!" I exclaimed as he chuckled at this. "Who do you think you're calling a dobe, teme!"

He put up his hands in defeat and took a couple of steps back. "Alright sorry no joking around before going on stage I get it."

"Joking?" I asked surprised really. I chuckled and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry guess I'm a little more nervous then I thought. I mean I didn't think you were going to show." I grinned at him for this.

"Good luck up there," he stated before going down the stairs where I saw Neji waiting. I waved at the long haired man who saluted me. This show was going to be awesome.

Well there you go ^^ chapter two! I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next month... next month is going to busy as hell for me since I'll be working both jobs. Until next time ^^ reviews and everything else is as always appreciated XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Wow, thank you so much for all of your support! I can't believe how fast this story is getting popular XD So I finished this wonderful chapter in mere hours, completely inspired for this story! I hope to write the next chapter in the next day or two ^^ Enjoy chapter three!

CH 3: Sasuke

I fretted about how I was going to make things better. Even though I should have been happy, he was gone and I had basically won. Neji wouldn't see it that way and I knew it. I felt like crap from the night before, but I was rather curious about this band this blond idiot had. So with that in mind I had to figure out what I was going to wear.

The day went by and I never got a call from Neji until later that night. I was just about to walk out the door when my cell went off. "Uchiha,"

"_You are so old fashioned about some things,"_ Neji muttered on the other end. _"any way what are you up to?"_

"Going to a bar," I answered. "Wanna join? That blond idiot you picked out for me is playing there."

There was a pause on the other end, _"Yeah, sounds good. Which bar?"_

I gave him the address then hung up the phone. If I didn't hurry I was going to be late.

The bar was small, but not so small that everyone ran into each other while in there. Neji had made it there before me and walked in with me. We went straight to the stage where Naruto was. Damn those were tight leather pants, and damn his ass looked good in them. I walked up to him and chuckled a little, "This place is packed," he jumped and held tighter to his guitar before turning around. I raised a brow at this, "Skittish before a gig?"

He took a deep breath, his cheeks heating up a bit then glared at me, "Geez make some noise next time," he growled.

I raised a brow at this as I stared at him. I hadn't noticed his ears were pierced and damn that shirt looked good on him too, "Hard to be quiet on wooden stares dobe,"

"D...d... dobe!" he yelled, I chuckled at this. He was cute when he got flustered. "Who do you think you're calling a dobe teme!"

Teme? Hn, he's got some bite to him. I showed my defeat unable to hide my smirk. "Alright sorry no joking around before going on stage I get it."

"Joking?" he asked before chuckling and scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry guess I'm a little more nervous then I thought. I mean I didn't think you were going to show." he grinned at this, as if actually generally happy to see that I came to see him play.

"Good luck up there," I finally said, if I staid close to him like this I was bound to take him there and now. He looked way too sexy in the outfit he had chosen. I met up with Neji at the bottom of the stairs and noticed him salute the blond and I furrowed my brows. "You know him don't you?"

Neji shrugged at this, "Only since high school." he answered.

"What's your game?" I growled. He knew this person and everyone that Naruto knew.

Neji shook his head, "Only our little bet Sasuke," he stated. "Hey guys!"

"Neji," a red head greeted before glaring at me.

Neji smirked at this and I realized he had already told a couple of Naruto's friends about me. They didn't seem too thrilled about me going after the blond. Though I was sure if they knew about the bet I would be dead at the side of a road in the gutter by the way this red head glared. "Hi Sasuke," a girl with long black hair and blue streaks greeted me. "It's been a while."

"Hinata?" I asked with furrowed brows. "Wow, you've... changed."

She blushed at this and I realized she hadn't changed that much. A brunette who was also glaring at me cleared his throat. I recognized him from when I first met Naruto, "I'm Kiba, I still don't trust you," he grunted.

I smirked at this, he was the guard dog. Right. "Right, best friend who saved the blond last time," I stated. His glare only intensified.

"This is Gaara," Neji introduced the red head.

I held out my hand for him to shake. He merely stared at it then glared back at me and I took it back. He introduced me to several other people, a blond named Ino, a slightly heavy person who was the drummer; Choji, a brunette who's hair was in a spiked pony tail who was the bassist; Shikamaru, another blond who staid close to the red head. Her hair was in four spiked pigtails, she smirked at me and played back up guitar for the band; her name was Temari.

"Where is Lee, Shino, Kankuro, and Tenten?" Neji asked.

"The boys had to work, Tenten said she was going to be late," Hinata answered seeming to be the only one civil towards me.

"Gaara, they are almost ready for everyone to be up on the stage. Don't you think we should get up there?" Temari finally sighed. I felt thankful towards her, all this hostility was suffocating. He gave a grunt and stood turning his back on me as he went towards the stage; the others following.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Kiba finally asked once the others had left.

Hinata smacked him in the chest at this question while the others stared at me in anticipation. I took a seat and shrugged at this, "I'm interested in him, is that so wrong?" I asked.

Kiba's eyes narrowed even more, "Yes," he stated not believing anything coming out of my mouth. "Everyone from larger companies are always after something for a reason. They don't get interested in the smaller underlings like Naruto or any of us."

I glanced at Neji who shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to back me up, but that would scream fishy if he did that. I took a deep breath to keep myself from losing my temper with this brunette idiot. Hinata was looking back and forth between us as if worried a fight was going to break out.

"Alright guard mutt," I grunted glaring right back. "let's get one things straight. I am interested in Naruto, _legitimately_ interested. I don't take advantage of people, and am a very fair person. You can't believe everything you read in those stupid papers." which I was sure he was judging me on those stupid gossip columnists. "I do not fire people who decide to piss me off, I do not sleep around and just dump the person when I just feel like it. In fact I haven't been in a serious relationship in a while."

"So why Naruto?" Ino asked curiously, looking at me with wide baby blue eyes.

"Why Naruto?" I repeated, she nodded as her eyes started to shine. It was like she was waiting for a romantic story or something. I looked up at the stage where Naruto was adjusting the cords on his guitar. "Not sure really," I answered softly. He was so focused on what he was doing, looked so serious. I could tell he was passionate about his band and found myself feeling calm inside at this. "but there is just something about him."

Ino and Hinata both let out long 'awwwww's' while Neji and Kiba rolled their eyes. I wanted to roll my own eyes, where had _that_ answer come from? Either way they finally let the subject go. Even though I knew I hadn't won over Kiba, at least I had the girls support. The rest of the band, they were wary of me too. That Gaara seemed like worse news then Kiba was and he worried me; as if I feared hurting Naruto he would come after me and kill me in my sleep or something.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Gaara's voice droned through the bar. Everyone shut up and looked up at him giving him his full attention. "thank you for your patience. I am glad to present Kyuubi."

The whole bar erupted in cheers as the lights went out and lights on the stage came on. Naruto started playing his guitar softly his eyes closed, Temari slowly coming in with her guitar with Shikamaru on bass. Naruto's eyes opened and they scanned the crowed looking serious before they found me and he smirked. Actually smirked, damn that boy... then his eyes left mine and he started singing,

"I saw-w yo-ou there. So beautifu-ul. Yo-ou sto-opped an-nd sta-ared. So magical. Then you asked me for my name. And we took an out town train. Before you leave get up to go. I wanna kno-ow-"(1)

His voice was beautiful and he made is seem like his song was just for one person and everyone thought they were that person. Temari and Shikamaru were his back up singers too, and Choji was pretty good on those drums. They really had potential of being a real band with all the perks and wondered why they hadn't been founded yet.

He went from one song to the next with short pauses between each. It was obvious they practiced a lot. "You all have been a wonderful audience!" Naruto exclaimed in the microphone grinning. "We are going to sing one more song then go on a thirty minute break." he counted a slower beat while Temari turned her guitar to her back as Naruto and Shikamaru strummed in shortly after.

"You were there, dark and foreboding. With my ha-and in you-urs you showed me a path less take-en. It was beautiful, it was magical; oh how I loved it. But then you said-" both Naruto and Temari sang in harmony,

"Come with me my lo-ove. I'm forever will be part of the ni-ight. Beautiful, dark and never endin-ng. Soon things will be lo-ost. All the temptation for nothin-ng." they paused as the music became faster, Teamri bringing her guatar from her back and began playing as Naruto held onto the microphone. "Night and day will split the path we wish to-o ta-a-ake! That whisper and thos li-ips ready fot the ki-il-ll. Make me aprt of the night!" music played as he nodded to the beat. "Make things happe-en instead of whis-sper-ering and tea-easing!" the music slowed and Temari joined in on the music this time. "Come with me my lo-ove. I'm forever longin-ng. We will be part of the ni-ight. Beautiful, dark and never endin-ng."

Nartuo stepped from the mike and pulled his guatar around and started playing Temari's part as she started singing. "You are so beu-utiful but suspiciou-ous! Why be the ni-ight when the day is so spaciou-ous! You are my love that much I will sa-ay. But to be part of the ni-ight is to-o far awa-ay. Good bye my lo-ove, we can be no mo-ore. Live alo-one forever in the da-ark!"

Both guatars played in sink, the drums had a solo as the guatars and bass slowly played out. Then it was silent as Naruto and Temari started singing, "Come with me my lo-ove. I'm forever longin-ing. We will be part of the ni-ight. Beautiful, dark and never endin-ing."(2) their voices ran in harmony before everything went silent and the bar went wild.

They were amazing, that song was amazing. There was so much soul in that song from both of them. Especially Naruto, it made me wonder who that song could possibly be about. Naruto gently put his guitar down in it's stand and went back stage, Temari close behind him. I started to stand when Kiba shook his head.

"He'll be out in a couple of minutes," he stated. "That song takes a lot more out of him then he shows."

I blinked realizing I had been right. It was about someone from his past. "What happened?" I asked, knowing they knew what I was talking about.

Neji opened his mouth to answer when Kiba motioned for him to keep quiet. "That is for him to tell _if_ he wants," he stated. Neji looked away from him and ordered another drink instead. Gaara came over with Shikamaru and took a seat as far away from me as possible.

"What did you think?" Gaara muttered, looking directly at me.

I thought this out knowing there was more to the question then just what I thought about the songs and band. "There is a lot of potential," I stated with a nod. "especially with all that emotion from that final song. It was amazing and just... wow." Naruto had looked beautiful standing on that stage singing.

Gaara looked to Neji who smirked while Kiba shook his head and stood. He went back stage and I glared after him. "Alright," Gaara sighed holding out his hand. "fine. But if you hurt him-"

"I'll be dead in a gutter," I finished for him shaking his head. It wasn't much but at least it was a truce for now.

Gaara scoffed at this, "Well maybe not a gutter," he grunted. "But just as dead."

What the hell has Neji gotten me into... As I thought about this I noticed a bunch of blond hair sit right next to me buzzing with energy. "Did you see me up there!" he asked me with wide blue eyes. He seemed like a kid at Christmas or something.

"Yes," I answered with a chuckle. "you guys were awesome."

"What about _me_?" he asked selfishly.

I almost said 'beautiful' but something kept the word from passing my lips; almost like it was a death sentence. "Amazing and rather sexy," I stated honestly instead.

His cheeks heated up in a blush at this while Neji smacked his head with the palm of his hand. "You think I'm sexy?" he asked with a slight giggle.

I rolled my eyes at this, "Don't go getting a big head over it," I stated with a smirk. Naruto laughed at this as we all sat around talking, well I mostly sat back and listened.

1: These are lyrics from the song "Shakespeare" from an episode of iCarly...

2: These are lyrics to a song a friend and I wrote together mainly for a book her and I are writing. All rights are reserved, to not be used or coppied.

Finally! There you go! Chapter three XD I wrote this all in one day and edited it **wipes sweat away** not to mention went to work and dinner with some friends. It was quite the day. Hope you enjoyed and until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, Kiya here ^^ Sorry it's taken so long with this chapter, but here you are ^^ It's not as long as I had wanted it, but I hope you enjoy it ^^

Beta: Yeah I'm still my own beta, so please excuse any mistakes I may miss...

CH 4: Naruto

Being on stage felt great, amazing even. Knowing that Sasuke was in the audience watching and listening. I poured my heart into every song more then usual. I felt like I was one with the songs. Of course there was the dreaded song of the past. I loved but hated this song. Ino and I had written it together, sharing our past experiences with each other.

I was able to keep my emotions under control until I was behind stage. I yelled at the top of my lungs in anger before Ino pulled me into her arms. "It's all over," Ino hushed rubbing my back. "you have someone new and I'm sure he'll make you very happy."

"I have mostly good news," Kiba sighed, walking into the back room. "He's rather quite serious about the relationship. Rather intent on playing nice with everyone and is more honest then one would think."

"See Naruto, he's serious." Ino giggled hugging me closer. I could feel her happy energy wrap around me and I felt a little better. "Now dry your tears of anger and smile. We'll go out and talk then go on for our final show of the night."

I took a deep breath, slapped my cheeks a couple of times, then smiled. Sasuke awaited me and I really wanted to know what he thought. I walked ahead of everyone realizing Gaara was already out there. The last thing I wanted was for them to start fighting. As I looked over the crowd and spotted the group I could tell they were talking seriously. Beaming, happy that they weren't fighting I made my way over and sat beside Sasuke, "Did you see me up there!" I asked excitedly, I knew that he saw me, but I wanted to know if he _really_ saw me.

"Yes," he stated with a chuckle. "you guys were awesome."

"What about _me_?" I whined.

I prayed that he would say anything but beautiful or anything like that. "Amazing and rather sexy," he finally answered.

I could feel my cheeks heat up at his honest answer. "You think I'm sexy?" I asked, I mean no one had said that in years... if ever.

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Don't go getting a big head over it," he grunted. I couldn't help but laugh at this... Me? Get a big head?

"You really did an amazing job Naru!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly. She clapped her hands and smiled widely at Sasuke. This rather surprised me and made me wonder what had happened while I was away.

Ino chuckled and nodded, "Yes, a great job Naru." she agreed also grinning at Sasuke... alright, were they talking about his and mines new relationship or the band?

"On another note," Gaara grunted. "Been a while since we've seen you around Neji."

Neji merely shrugged at this as he laid back in his seat some more, "Works been crazy," he stated. I had no doubt in this after all I could only imagine a desk job and owning a company, it sounds like too much work... "hardly time to even sleep."

Gaara stared at him with furrowed brows, "But, you were able to go out with another friend the other night?" he accused.

Neji smirked at this meeting Gaara's glare with a sarcastic look... This did not bode well. "That's right," he stated. "I was meeting Sora for some drinks."

"He was in town!" I complained instantly before jutting out my bottom lip in a pout. "He promised that _we'd_ go out for drinks when he came back into town."

"Sorry Naru," he said instantly with a cocky smirk. Jerk. "He was only in town for the night and needed to talk business." he explained. "He told me to keep it secret as to not get yelled at for it."

Gaara was watching him closely and I really didn't get it. It sounded like Sora... he'd do that and not say anything to anyone else. He was quite the busy man with his travelings. I heaved a sigh at this and grinned any way. "Well it's good to know that no one's killed him or anything." everyone laughed at this.

"Why is that funny?" Sasuke asked instantly.

"Well you see," Ino pipped in to answer the question. "Sora has a bad habit of getting into fights."

"More specifically ones that should be out of his league," Hinata went on for the blond girl. "it's like he lives for fighting even though he's basically traveling to help others."

"He's more hot headed then Naruto can be," Neji specified. "When they first met they clashed like none other. Beat each other up real bad."

"Had to break them up my self," Gaara grunted, shaking his head.

"They had to spend a whole two weeks in the same hospital room," Hinata laughed.

Ino nodded at this, "Yeah, and after ignoring each other for the first half of the week they finally talked..."

"Well yelled at each other, calling each other names almost none stop." Neji stated with a chuckle.

"Eventually," I finally butted in. This was my story damn it... "I got him to shut up. I had heard about his past and everything. It was sad and reminded me of my own. So I finally got him to shut up long enough to get through to him." I shrugged and noticed Sasuke's confusion in his eyes. "Any how! We're best of friends now. The end. So how about we finish this gig." I stood and headed to the stage without even looking back. I couldn't look at Sasuke in the eye or at all.

The second half of us playing was just as fun. Somehow though it was more difficult to put my heart into it all. Everyone in the crowd was drunk by the time we finished our second half, including half my friends. "Hi guys," I laughed, sitting back by Sasuke. He and Gaara had been in a heated debate about something, Ino and Hinata giggling about something, and Neji was talking with Kiba.

"Naru!" Ino and Hinata exclaimed hugging me. "Oh my gosh you did so good!"

I furrowed my brows and looked over to Gaara. "They've had a lot to drink," he answered waving a hand in front of him.

Hinata and Ino clung to me not unusual when they had too much to drink. "I'm glad you guys are getting along." I chuckled.

Gaara smirked at this while Sasuke grunted. "We've merely come to an understanding," Sasuke explained with a shrug.

I shook my head and heaved a sigh as I slouched in my seat. "You should be happy none of us have torn each other from limb to limb," Kiba laughed. "I mean come on did you think we'd let you do something stupid again?"

"Shut up Kiba," I muttered shaking my head. "I swear that I'll kick your ass if you continue and finish that sentence."

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba chuckled waving off my threat. "our fearless leader oh wonderful Kitsune!" he exclaimed laughing.

"Fuck you dog breath." I spat.

Kiba grinned at this then laughed again. "Sorry Kit, my experimenting days are behind me," he stated pulling Hinata onto his lap. "I've got what I've always wanted."

I rolled my eyes at this, "What ever." I muttered waving him off.

"You don't believe in love?" Sasuke asked suddenly. I had almost forgotten he was there, damn he's silent.

I blushed at this question and shifted in my place uneasily. "Well I sort of do but don't," I finally answered.

"Hn," was all he said about it.

"I'm guessing you don't?" I muttered.

Sasuke shrugged, "Haven't really thought much about it," he answered. "I suppose I find it rather strange to identify emotions like love and true love by the way the chemicals in our brains react to things; and how our bodies react to others."

"Science." I muttered shaking my head. "Cold hard facts isn't the only way to see things you know."

"No, but it's the smarter way to look at things."

I stood and faced him my brows furrowed as I glared down at him, "Then what's the science behind you coming up to me the other night!" I demanded.

He was taken aback by my out burst. "You seemed interesting," he answered glaring right back. He stood and got into my face as well. "is that an efficient enough of an answer for you?"

"No!" I exclaimed turning away from him. "You irritate me!" I yelled over my shoulder going back to the stage and packing my guitar. I walked past everyone, "See you at home Kiba." I grumbled heading outside, hearing Kiba and Sasuke call after me. I was so not going to just sit there and listen to that bull shit.

The end of chapter four! Sasuke just can't seem to keep his hold on our little blond hot head XD Hope you enjoyed ^^ as always reviews, faves, and everything else is appreciated! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! So sorry this chapter is so late! I lost inspiration for it for a little while then got it back! So even though I was hoping for a longer chapter I'm sorry, it's barely five pages long **sigh** Hope you enjoy though!

CH 5: Sasuke

I had no idea what the hell just happened. One moment I'm debating about true love and the next he's walking out on me again. Was this guy a women in disguise or something! I had to come up with a fake answer to his question. I couldn't say "Well you see Neji and I were at the same bar and we made a little bet"! I would be slaughtered! Neji would be slaughtered!

"Wow Uchiha, you know how to make an impression." Kiba sighed shaking his head. "I should really go after him." he looked to Gaara who merely gave a nod. With Hinata in tow they left leaving me with the big bad wolf.

I leaned back in my seat and smacked my forehead before running a hand through my hair. "You seem just as heartless as me." Gaara stated causing me to jump. He was the silent type, worse then I can be. He smirked at this and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. His almost lifeless green eyes ran over me before meeting my own dark ones. "I've never seen anyone irritate Naruto the way you do and you hardly do anything." I almost rolled my eyes at this, that was an understatement. "I still stand by my statement Uchiha, hurt him and you'll wish you were never born." he stood and dragged Ino along with him, Temari and Shikamaru leaving after them hand in hand. Choji was the last one remaining.

He stared at me long and hard before finally speaking. "I like you, but I'm with Gaara." he stated then left.

I glared at Neji, he merely smirked. "You are just trying to get me killed aren't you?"

"Me?" he asked shaking his head. "Oh never Uchiha, I would lose my source of entertainment."

"You're an ass." I muttered standing so we could leave.

"Takes one to know one Uchiha." he scoffed as we made our way out. "See ya later Uchiha, and don't forget."

"Yeah yeah," I waved him off as I got into my car. I drove home trying to figure out a way to make up with the blond moron. I though my answer over and over that I had given him. Sure he was so damn beautiful and sexy, but the truth of the matter was I most likely wouldn't of noticed him unless he began dancing on a stage or something. It was the best lie I could come up with. It was a bad lie, but the best I could think of on the spot.

I swear this idiot had the strangest affect on me. Normally I was better at this. Why the hell was he so different? I shook my head as I entered my home. It didn't matter. It was a mere bet, I just had to make sure he didn't fall in love with me or vise versa. How hard could that be? He already hated me. But then again if I hurt him by him finding out about the bet and that was the only reason I gave him the light of day. I was going to kill Neji.

The next morning I was on time for work, Sakura still on my ass about things I needed to get done. About meetings that I had. Not to mention missed calls from an Uzumaki. I took the notes and slammed my office door in her face. I was not in the mood to be lectured all morning. None of the messages left by Naruto were nice and it irritated me that he was only calling to be rude. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"_Hello."_

"Hello... that's all you have to say after you pestered my poor secretary with these kinds of messages." I grumbled pinching the bridge of my nose.

"_Teme, it's you!"_ he exclaimed. _"I didn't expect you to actually call me back."_ he chuckled at this, for the first time ever I felt like throwing my phone across the room.

"What do you want dobe?" I asked with a sigh.

He was silent on the other end for a moment, _"Would you stop calling me a dobe!"_ he hissed. _"Jeez and here I was calling to apologize for walking out in a huff last night! Well you know what teme! Forget it!"_

"Wait," I ordered before he could hang up on me. He let out a small noise to let me know he was listening. "I owe you an apology too." I didn't know why I did, all I did was state my exact thoughts on things. "It was childish of me to lose my temper like that." I stated instead. I wouldn't take back my thoughts, my opinion is mine he doesn't have to like it. "I just have a hard time with that discussion because my brother is an ass about it."

"_You have a brother?"_ he asked, I almost smacked my head against my desk. _"Oh yeah, I think Kiba or Neji or someone mentioned that. Do you live with your brother? Do you two work together? What kind of relationship do you two have?"_

I groaned at this, "We don't get along." I stated looking out the window. "lets just keep it at that."

He was silent on the other line for far too long. I had to check and make sure that we hadn't been disconnected or something. _"That's no good teme."_ he finally said sounding... sad?

"It doesn't matter." I stated changing the subject. "Wanna get together for lunch or dinner or something?"

It was silent on the other end for a moment. I was sure it was going to take some convincing. _"You know teme, I'm still pissed about the other night."_

I heaved a sigh and leaned back in my chair, "Yes, of course." there wasn't much else to say about it. I was bad at this, what was I supposed to say. "Well the offer still stands dobe. I should get back to work."

"_Right, of course."_ wait... was that... was that the sound of disappointment in his voice? _"Your work is rather important. Um, yeah when ever you have time then."_

"You want me to chase after ya?" I asked with a scoff. He was silent which made me chuckle and shake my head. "I have tomorrow afternoon off. There is a nice little-"

"_Ramen shop?"_ he asked hopefully.

I crinkled my nose at this and thought this over. "Yeah there is a Ramen shop as well." he let out a happy squeal which almost pierced my ear drum. "Do you know Ichiraku?"

"_That's my favorite-"_

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me..." I muttered cutting him off. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then."

"_Okay!"_

We both hung up without saying good-bye and I went back to work. "Sir?" I looked to the door where Sakura came in. "Mr. Hyuuga is here to see you."

I motioned for her to let him in and wondered why she didn't use the intercom this time around. "Hey there Uchiha." Sakura shut the door behind herself to leave us be. "Made up with the blonde idiot yet?" I threw a stack of messages from Naruto at him. "These aren't very nice." he commented.

"Yeah, that 'lil shit." I muttered shaking my head. "He's lucky I'm even being civil..."

"Wait," Neji muttered putting the notes down. "_you_ were civil?"

I felt my eye twitch as I realized what he was getting at. "He's being childish." I stated rolling my eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done to Uchiha, Sasuke?"

Right, Uchiha's don't act childish or roll their eyes. "Look, Hyuuga, yesterday was the longest fucking day in my life thanks to you and your little friends." I retorted glaring at the long haired man. He smirked at me with bored eyes waiting for me to continue. "Don't be so smug."

"Any way, you were civil with the moron." he motioned for me to continue.

I rubbed my forehead and heaved another sigh. "I invited him to lunch for tomorrow."

Neji sighed and sat on my leather couch, "You know the others wont be happy that you're continuing your pursuit of him right?"

I glared at him, "What have you _really_ gotten me into?"

"It's just a bet my friend," he stated with a shrug. "I don't see why you're so suspicious of my motives."

I raised a fine brow at him, how could I not be suspicious? "First of all you know him," I stated glaring at him. "you have all but conned me into this bet. You know every single last person that knows him. What is the real reason you wanted this bet?"

"If you would just merge with my company I wouldn't have had to resort to this," he sighed shaking his head, completely ignoring my accusations. His words only made me more suspicious of his true motives. "so ready for lunch? I have a reservation for your favorite place."

I shook my head at this and stood, "I have far too much to do." I stated picking up a couple of files. "I'll be lucky if I get to have lunch today." Neji smirked at me. "Yeah, some of us actually have to work to keep our company from falling under."

He shrugged as he stood as well, "Well if you would just merge with me you wouldn't have to worry so much." we walked out together and he waved to Sakura who merely watched us leave.

The day went by and by the time I got home I was starved. It was unhealthy of me to not eat all day. I knew this, but it had been happening a lot more then usual as of late. I sat in front of my computer with dinner next to it. So much work to get done and not enough time to do so.

As I laid down to sleep my phone went off. "Uchiha," I sighed as I answered.

"_Sasuke,"_ I jolted up in bed worry fluttering in my stomach. _"Can you come and pick me up?"_

"Naruto?" I asked with furrowed brows. "Are you crying?"

"_Please,"_ he began again ignoring my question.

He gave me the address of where he was and I dressed and went to pick him up. At some time during the night it had started pouring down rain and when I found Naruto he was drenched. He got into the car, not even bothering to look at me. I had to wonder why he called me instead of his roommate or anyone else. I drove us back to my place and he looked at me confused.

"You can stay at my place for the night," I stated leading the way. As soon as we entered my place I grabbed him a towel and helped him dry off. "You should take a hot shower to warm up so you don't catch cold." I stated turning on the bathroom light. "I'll wait up for you."

"Thank you." he whispered shutting the door behind himself. He kept his eyes averted from me as if ashamed of himself.

I pulled out my cell and scrolled down through my contacts before I cam across Kiba's number. I pressed send and he answered in a panic. "Kiba, it's Sasuke." I stated when he finally shut his trap. "Naruto's safe, he's here at my place."

"_I would hardly call that safe."_ he spat. _"How the hell did you get my number any way!"_ he demanded.

I sighed and shook my head, "Look, Naruto's safe and I'll return him home safe and sound tomorrow." I stated then hung up. It made me realize that if he had wanted to go home the blond idiot would of called his guard dog instead of me.

I heard soft foot steps come from the bathroom, "Um, do you have anything I can borrow?" he asked softly.

I looked up at him and saw he was borrowing my bath robe that I left in the bathroom. I gave a nod and lead him to my room. He was more built then I was with more meat on his bones. I found a clean pair of boxers then some sweat pants and a large T-shirt.

"You can stay in my guest bedroom." I stated opening the door to the unused room. He thanked me again then shut the door softly. I wondered momentarily if he was going to be okay alone. "If you need to talk or don't feel safe you know where my room is." I stated before turning away.

He never came to my room.

The next morning I could smell fresh coffee and hear bacon sizzling. I got up and put on a shirt and went to the kitchen. He looked better then last night, but something still felt off. "I didn't know you could cook." I stated making him jump.

He glanced over his shoulder and I saw that he had a black eye. "Yeah, I'm not the best cook though." he stated turning his attention back to the food. "I'm better at instant noodles."

I scoffed at this as I made my way across to him forcing him to look at me. His face was pretty bruised and cut. I moved his shirt up and saw more bruises and deeper cuts. I hadn't noticed any blood the other night. They couldn't of been as bad as they looked, he didn't bleed to death last night after all. "Nothings broken?" I asked softly letting the shirt fall again and moved him out of my way.

"Not that I can tell." he stated moving to the coffee pot. "How do you like your coffee?"

"Black." I stated and noticed how his nose crinkled at that. "I still think we should get you to a doctor to make sure."

"No." he protested glaring at me. "Then everyone will know-"

"They already will." I stated motioning his face. "I have a doctor on call who will come by and just check to make sure."

"You don't like hospitals?" he concluded.

I scoffed at this, was I an open book all of sudden? "Hospitals don't like me." I corrected.

"All those medical books..." he muttered. I had almost forgotten he had been in my office before. "Do you have more of them here?" he asked curiously.

"Nah," I stated making a plate for each of us. "I have lighter readings on law here." I stated as we sat down to eat.

Well there you go! Chapter five. Sorry the ending like sucks... I'm hoping the next chapter will be better and longer, sorry again. I hope you enjoyed it any way. Reviews, faves and ex... is appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! That's right! WE ARE BACK! Well I am, but still! So I apologize again about the lateness of this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

CH 6: Naruto

Lighter readings of law he said. How was that light reading? Comics; that was light reading. "Thank you." I muttered while I pushed at the food on the plate in front of me. I kept my eyes averted, how could I have allowed this to happen in the first place? "May I ask another favor Sasuke?"

He was silent but I could feel his eyes on me. I bit my bottom lip and I could feel where it had split the night before. "You are avoiding your friends?" he asked.

"What happened was just so stupid," I stated taking a deep breath. "I really hate how people think that they can just walk all over people just because they are weaker, smaller, not as fast." I babbled, clenching my fists.

"So, you decided to jump in and save a random person." Sasuke muttered, heaving a sigh. I chose not to answer, he had guessed it. Not that my 'explanation' hid anything from someone with a brain. "I called Kiba and told him you were here last night."

"What!" I exclaimed looking up as panic sank to the bottom of my stomach.

He raised his hands as if to fend me off in case I attacked. "He was extremely worried," he explained softly as if I were a wild animal he needed to calm. "I had figured he would be with the time and all. Told him you were here and safe. He still hates me, I have a feeling he would not be happy for you to stay here for much-"

"I don't care." I growled before taking a deep breath. "Kiba can get over himself. He's my friend not my father."

Sasuke scoffed at this sipping at his coffee. "Rather harsh isn't that?" he asked, that stupid brow raising again. That seemed to be a rather bad habit of his, along with his scoffing that was getting irritating and fast... "You should be thankful to have such good friends that care so much about you."

I looked away from him feeling a sudden attack of guilt. I hadn't meant to sound ungrateful or anything, but God forbid I might make my own choices. "What ever." I muttered; poking at my food. I wasn't so hungry any more. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me so I took a bite of food. He made a sound like 'hn' and opened the news paper. Couldn't talk to the bastard without being ridiculed, stupid bastard.

Not five minutes later there was a knock at the door before it opened. "Sasuke, you called. Is everything okay? Are you hurt, sick? Fall off the balcony and had to drag yourself into the house again did you?"

Who the hell would come up with a stupid question like that? "I'm in the dinning room Tsunade."

"You haven't really fallen from your balcony and drug yourself back to you home have you?" I asked worriedly.

Sasuke turned back to me staring at me like I had two heads. I blinked at him awaiting the answer when a tall robust women walked in, her blond hair pulled into two loose pig tails. "You might need to check his brain a little as well." he commented motioning me.

This Tsunade paused and looked me over before looking back at Sasuke. "You're fine, but this kid..."

"Don't ask, I didn't do it." he sighed standing up with his coffee. "Try not to get blood every where."

"What's your name kid?"

I looked back over to the blond women standing in front of me before glancing at Sasuke's retreating back. "Uh, Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Alright Naruto, say 'ah'."

I rolled my eyes at this, "Can we skip the check up and just make sure I don't have any broken ribs?" I muttered glaring at her.

Her milk chocolate eyes narrowed at me, "You are not going to be like Sasuke." she growled. "Open and say ah." she ordered.

I glared right back, "And I said just check if I have any broken ribs."

I swear I could see the vein in her forehead pulsing like none other. "Brat!" she exclaimed as her fist pounded into my head.

"Ow! That hurt you old hag!" I screamed as I rubbed my head. "You're a doctor! You're supposed to heal people not hurt them!"

"Then do as I say and I wont hurt you!" she ordered. With a pout I opened my mouth and said 'ah'. After the physical she finally ordered me to take off my shirt and I did so. She stared for a moment before releasing a sigh and shaking her head. "Lay on the floor please." I did so and hissed as soon as her fingers started examining my ribs. "A couple feel like they might be cracked, but my guess is mostly bruising." I gave a nod, just as I figured. I would have to lay low for at least two weeks then, ugh I was going to die of bordum! I knew it was possible! "I'll wrap it for you, but no physical activity of any kind for a week and a half."

I blushed at her underlying meaning. "Sasuke and I aren't like that." I muttered, moving my arms out of the way when needed.

"Uh-huh," doctor Tsunade muttered, concentrating on what she was doing. "that doesn't seem to last long for him though."

"Tsunade," Sasuke interrupted causing me to jump as he entered the room silently. "he going to be fine?"

She finished what she was doing before turning to him. "Some bed rest and he'll be fine." she answered before glancing back at me. "I'm not so sure about that head of his."

I huffed at this crossing my arms over my chest, ignoring the pain, "My head is just fine."

Sasuke scoffed at this, "Says the one who thought that I could actually fall from four storys and live."

I blinked, "Four storys?" I asked trying to think how I had found him in the first place. "I hadn't realized this house was that big. I had called Neji to find your place, didn't pay attention to how big the place is." I stated, scratching the back of my head sheepishly with a grin.

Tsunade turned to me and sat down, "Mind me asking what happened?"

My grin vanished and turned away from her, "Just something stupid; doesn't matter." I stated standing from my seat. "Excuse me." I stood and left, that women was rather annoying. I shut the guest bedroom door softly and listened to whispering voices while I laid on the bed looking around the room. It was rather nice and overly done for a guest room. Then again I wasn't exactly rich so I didn't even have a guest bedroom to begin with.

"Dobe, you can stop hiding now." Sasuke called, knocking on the door before walking away.

"I was not hiding!" I exclaimed slamming the door open as I walked out of the room. "I was just tired of hearing that annoying old hags voice!"

He smirked at this while I rolled my eyes. "Sure, whatever."

"You know, maybe facing Kiba and his wraith is better than this," I grumbled walking back to the guest bedroom. "are my clothes clean, or can I return these later?"

"Touchy much?" He asked with a raised brow. "I'm not saying to leave or anything..."

I watched him closely; he almost seemed prepared to tie me down before I could leave... "Is there anything we can do besides sit around and chat?" I sighed leaning against the wall. "I hate being confined to one place..." Sasuke shifted in place and glanced to the clock looking almost guilty until he put his 'mask' back on. "Except you have work." I concluded.

"How do you do that?" he growled, glaring at me. I raised a brow in question, "Read right through me!"

I smirked at this, "Your mask doesn't hide all, bastard." I stated with a shrug. "If you really don't want people to read you, work more on hiding your emotions."

"Hn," he turned away and cleared off the table. He seemed deep in thought as he washed dishes then poured himself another cup of coffee. "You are free to come and go as you like. I'll be back kind of late though. There is plenty of food in the house, try not to burn it down will ya."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Yeah and what am I supposed to wear, huh?"

He motioned his room, "Whatever fits you, you can borrow." He stated, heading towards the very room. I followed and looked around; his room was dark obviously painted blue to keep it that way. "Everything you may need is in the closet." He looked at me again his eyes assessing me. "I have a couple of larger shirts that should fit you fine. Pants on the other hand… you seem about two sizes bigger than me."

"Yeah, you need to put on some weight." I stated as I began to look through his clothes. I frowned at this and shook my head. "Do you have anything other than blue or black?"

"Hn," was the answer I received.

Of course, that must have meant a no. With a sigh I picked out a black shirt and a pair of jeans that looked about my size. Sasuke on the other hand pulled out a suite for work. With our backs turned to each other we changed, I could feel my cheeks heat up. This should have just been a normal thing; we were both guys it didn't matter. Apparently it did. The pants were a size too small which made them rather confining.

"How can you wear something like this?" I asked, as I attempted walking in them.

Sasuke snickered at my obvious discomfort, his eyes looking me over once again. "Black suites you more than orange." He commented before heading for the door. My cheeks heated up a little more as I watched his back. "I need to get going so I'll see you later."

"We're still on for lunch right?" I called after him. I hurried after him, pulling the pants out of awkward places. Sasuke was standing paused at the front door before turning to me. "Well?"

He stared at me then heaved a sigh. "Ichiraku, right?" he asked sounding like he was being forced into this. I merely nodded at this watching him closely. "Meet you there at one." He stated before leaving as if he were avoiding the whole thing all together.

I leaned against the door frame of his room and shook my head. He was truly hopeless. It was hard to imagine that he liked me; he certainly didn't know how to show it very well. How could work be so important to someone? Not that I knew what it was like to run a company but still.

I began to gather my keys and cell phone when the door bell rang. I froze and stared at the door before a knock came at it, then the sound of keys. Was Sasuke back already? Did he forget something? The door opened and an older version of Sasuke walked in closing the door behind himself before turning around and stared at me.

"Who are you?" the man asked; my eyes wide as I stared at the long haired man before me. "Hey, blondie you going to answer or just stare?"

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "I should be asking you that." I countered; watching him closely. "This is Sasuke's place, so how do you have a key to it?"

"Oh, you must be his new toy." The man scoffed, looking me over the same way Sasuke had before. Somehow though it felt wrong when this man looked at me that way. "Got a name blondie?" he asked again.

"Only if you explain how you have a key to Sasuke's place."

The man laughed dryly at my words. "I'm his brother you moron." He finally stated leaning against the door.

I pointed a finger at him, "You!" I exclaimed, before going up to him and pulling him to the couch. "Sasuke won't tell me anything about you! Now I get to meet you and-" I let my words trail off as my mind caught up with me. "He would be so pissed about you being here…"

So there you to ^^ A nice little cliff hanger for everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Reviews, faves, all the usual is as always welcome and appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Wow I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out... Well here you are! Chapter seven! Finally... heh

CH 7: Sasuke

Tsunade was as always a big help and a pain in the ass. Then again so was Naruto. I took out my cell as I made my way down to my car and called Neji. "I still want to kill you." I growled.

"_What'd I do this time?"_ Neji asked bordly on the other end.

"Naruto's at my place right now and won't go home." I muttered glaring at my car as I got in. "Kiba wants to kill me because he doesn't trust me and now I have to tell him Naruto won't be home for a while..."

Neji laughed at my predicament on the other line. Why was I friends with him again? _"Naruto got into another fight, right?" _ He guessed, hitting the nail on the head. _"Yeah he does this sometimes. Kiba will kill Naruto__ before he kills you. I'll talk with him and see what I can do for ya."_

"Thanks." I sighed as I pulled into traffic. "Make sure Kiba and Gaara won't come after me with a hack and chainsaw while Naruto recovers."

Neji was silent on the other end for a moment. _"You sure I haven't already won this bet?" _ He asked a smirk clear in his voice.

"Go screw yourself." I growled hanging up the phone. Was it really so rare for me to be a good person? Tch, no wonder Sabaku and Kiba don't want me near the blond moron.

"Mr. Uchiha!" Sakura exclaimed as I walked off the elevator. "You have three messages and two meetings today."

"Very good." I sighed taking the notes from her. "Could you get me some coffee, black please?" I sighed. With a nod she went off to the coffee machine as I walked into my office where Neji was sitting on my black leather couch reading one of my medical books. "Can I help you?"

Neji smirked up at me. "I just had to see your face when talking about Naruto is all." he stated something tricky running through his eyes.

I glared at him keeping all emotions cut off. "This is a waste of precious time you realize?" I asked as I sat down at my desk. "This little game has barely started and I find him rather annoying."

Neji scoffed at this, leaning back in his seat. "Is that why you agreed for him to stay at your place?" he asked, watching me closely again. "Also, to have Tsunade look him over instead of a hospital?"

"You seem to be stalking me Mr. Hyuuga." how he found out about that when it had barely happened an hour ago I did not know. "It became clear instantly that the only way to get him to the hospital was to drug him. That would have been a waist, so I just called Tsunade. Anything else?"

The long haired man stood and shook his head. "Thank you for humoring me by answering my questions." he stated walking towards the door before turning back to me. "Oh, and don't be surprised if you get a couple of guests today. Bye."

I was going to kill him before this bet was over I just knew it. I took a deep breath and looked over the messages Sakura had taken for me. Seemed that I had some people rather pissed at me thanks to a certain blond nuisance... I ran a hand through my hair and checked to see what time my meetings were. I had a few hours.

I picked up my phone and dialed my house number; "Naruto, if you're there answer the phone." I ordered once the machine picked up.

"_Wah! Sasuke how'd you know I was still here?"_ the moron answered.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Because you're an idiot..." I stated with a smirk. "I'll actually be home early today if you want to wait there." I suggested. "I only have two meetings so I should be done here around three."

I heard some shuffling then a groan. _"But it's only ten..."_ he whined and my eye began to twitch.

"Leave it up to you to whine about six hours of having to wait." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Whatever, go out but be home by three." I ordered before hanging up the phone. I was not about to argue about this subject. If he was not there then so be it.

After that little phone call the day seemed to drag by. No one seemed to dare contact me leaving me to paper work I had been neglecting. The first meeting was as dull as ever. It made me question my career choice for the first time in years. I was still bound and determined to beat my brother, even if it meant having to swallow my pride eventually and merge companies with Hyuuga. Of course I would fight that for as long as I possibly can.

"Thank you for your hard work." I sighed as I stood up once the meeting was over. Carrying my things I walked out of the meeting room with everyone else following.

"Mr. Uchiha?"

I turned around to glare at the underling who was stopping me. My glare became harsher when I saw who it was. His name was Sai... something or another. He liked to push buttons and was lucky that he was even still working here. "Yes?" I asked with a sigh.

He put on one of the fakest smile I had seen in a long time. "Rumor has it that you have a new toy." he stated.

I growled and turned to walk, I had things to get done; he kept up with my fast pace. "And where did you hear such ridiculous nonsense?" I grumbled, taking a sharp turn and almost running into someone.

"Hm, but I saw a delicious little blond walk in then out of your office a few days ago." he stated with a purr.

I was more than ready to smack him. "Sure it wasn't a long haired blond woman that looked pissed as hell?" I asked dryly.

Sai was silent for a moment before chuckling, "It was a man who looked pissed as hell." he answered.

I rounded on him, stopping him in his tracks. "I suggest you keep out of my personal life and stick to your job Sai." I ordered turning to leave.

"Just so you know Naruto is _really_ good in bed." he called after me before walking away.

I paused in my steps and shook my head. He couldn't be talking about my Naruto; I mean that name was popular right? So it just couldn't be the same... I walked into my office and locked the door, dialing a quick number.

"_Hyuuga."_

"Neji, do you know anything on a Sai-"

"_Sai Baikan?" _he growled out, cutting me off. I pulled the phone from my ear and stared at it a moment. Was that really Neji on the other line? He was usually so cool and collect. _"Why do you bring up that bastard?"_

Things began to slowly add up in my mind. Why everyone was weary of me; of any businessman period. Whey they said the things they said before. "Nothing, never mind." I sighed about to hang up.

"_Wait!"_ Neji called catching my attention. _"You __cannot__ just bring up that bastard and say __it was nothing. Why did you ask?"_

The last thing I needed was Neji to come over to kick one of my employee's ass, all because of something he had done in the past. "I already got my answer to the question I was going to ask." I sighed staring out the bay window. "Don't worry I won't let him anywhere near Naruto." I stated before hanging up the phone.

"Uchiha, your next meeting is about to start." Sakura called over the intercom.

With a nod I continued on to my lunch meeting. I was close to getting home. I was unsure of what I was going to do once I arrived home. I hardly knew anything about the blond that awaited me. All I knew was that one, he loved Ramen; two, he was in a band; three, he had over protective friends; and lastly that he got into fights for other people which said he was rather unselfish. Of course if I knew anything someone did not just stand up for people for unselfish reasons; there had to be some kind of selfish reason he did just that.

"What are your thoughts Mr. Uchiha?"

I blinked and looked at the board trying to remember what the meeting was about. I ran the numbers through my mind as I realized that it was the financial crisis we were going through. "My thoughts are that we need to find a way to get more money coming in instead of going out." I answered standing from my seat. "I'll take the numbers and go over them myself. We'll reconvene in three days. Dismissed."

Everyone muttered and began talking among themselves as they walked out of the meeting room. I checked the time, it was only two which meant I could leave in a half hour, pick up some late lunch and early dinner and get home by three if not a little later.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha you have a call on hold on line three." Sakura stated when Sasuke came into view. "He sounds rather panicked and insisted on waiting for you to return."

Sasuke furrowed his brows and shut the door before answering the phone. "Uchiha."

"_Sasuke!"_ Naruto exclaimed on the other line. My first thought was that he was injured again, and then I thought that maybe my house was burning down. Why did I let the blond stay there alone? _"Um, you know that little blue __porcelain__ vase you keep by the couch? Is that __irreplaceable__?"_

I felt my eye twitch at this question. "It was a one of a kind, why do you ask?" if he said that he broke it I would be pissed, but at least he was safe and my house was still standing.

"_Ah... shit."_ he grumbled the sound of glass being swept up. _"Well um I may of tripped and kind of accidently knocked it down and was unable to kind of save it and i__s kind of in a million pieces."_ I stayed silent, even the sigh I released made no noise. This did not leave Naruto any calmer then he was. _"I'm so sorry Sasuke! I'll pay you back. I'll... I'll... I'll do anything! Please don't be mad!"_

I smirked at this, "Anything?" I asked in a teasing tone. Anything leaves it rather wide open and my mind was running crazy. "I'll think on that. See you in an hour." I stated before hanging up the phone, hearing the blond mutter a few curses. He was rather careless sometimes apparently. I never really liked that particular vase; it had been given to me by my brother a while ago. That ungrateful bastard that he was. With a sigh I looked over the financial papers and realized they would be going home with me for the next couple of days as I tried to figure out how to save my company.

Well there you go! I'm rather looking forward to writing chapter eight -grins- plus you'll beable to find out how Naru _really_ broke the vase! Reviews, faves, and everything else inbetween as usual is appreciated! Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Wow, so this chapter basically wrote it's self XD I was going to update _Moving Forward_ first, but I opened this and started writing and ended up having a lot of fun with it! So hope you enjoy!

CH 8: Naruto

I couldn't tell if I should be excited or distressed that Sasuke's older brother was in Sasuke's place sitting on the couch next to me. "You seem like quite the space case." Sasuke's brother stated looking me over again. "You look like you got the tar beaten out of you."

I grinned at this, "You should of seen the other guys." he raised a single brow at this, reminding me once more of Sasuke. It made me wonder just how much alike the Uchiha brothers were. "Do you come here often to spy on your brother?"

"Spy?" he asked with a smirk. "Why I am merely coming in to check on my dear little brother."

"When he's not home." I dead-panned. He shrugged at this and leaned back in his seat casually. "I don't mean to be so insensitive and nosey on the subject. It's just Sasuke keeps his guard up about everything."

Itachi gave a nod at this, "Yeah, he doesn't normally trust... well anyone."

The house phone began ringing and we fell into silence until Sasuke's voice poured out of the speaker. I got up and ran to the phone to answer it. "Hey Sasuke, how'd you know I would still be here?" he spoke of him being home early; three O'clock. I looked at the clock which said ten. "But that's like forever from now." I complained. He muttered something about my complaining stating that I better be here by three if I left then hung up.

I turned back to Itachi before something came to mind, "Oh! Um, did you want some tea or coffee?" I asked forgetting my manors.

"Coffee sounds nice. Black."

I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed two cups and poured the coffee, making mine sweet while leaving his black just like Sasuke's. I walked back into the living room handing Itachi his coffee then walking around the couch. I took a sip of my coffee not watching where I was going, made a turn figuring I was at the end of the couch only to run into a table and then heard a loud crash. I looked down and paled.

"Ah, fuck." I grumbled.

"I gave that to my brother... and you broke it." Itachi stated looking at the shattered blue porcelain. "That was the only thing he ever kept that I gave him. Well done blondie."

"I... I'm sorry!" I exclaimed putting down my coffee cup to start picking up the larger pieces of the once blue vase. "Maybe we can put it back together with glue! You know it might not look as nice but- owe!" I looked down at the cut on my hand and sigh, putting my hand in my mouth to keep the blood from getting everywhere. "Fuck... Sasuke is so going to kill me."

"If I don't kill you first." Itachi stated taking my injured hand and dragged me to the kitchen. "You really are a careless idiot. Why does Sasuke have you around?"

I shrugged at this as I watched my blood mix with the water while Itachi left to get a Band-Aid. The cut was a little deeper then it looked, but nothing major. When he returned and began to dry off the cut before putting the Band-Aid on, I finally answered. "I'm unsure." I stated. Itachi raised a brow at this and I shrugged. "He approached me, we danced, we exchanged numbers, went out to lunch. I kind of imposed by coming here the other night and asked to stay until my wounds were healed. That's about it."

Itachi grabbed a broom and dust pan and cleaned up the mess I made before we sat back down. "So Sasuke is just letting you stay here? For nothing?"

I shrugged, "I'm a poor person who is trying to make it big in the band world." I stated with a shrug. "Not much I could do for him really."

"Well there is always one thing." Itachi stated suggestively.

My cheeks heated up from both embarrassment and anger. "I am _not_ some kind of whore." I growled seeming to catch the older man off guard. I ran a hand through my hair and looked away from him. "Sorry... sore subject."

"So I gathered." Itachi muttered sipping at his coffee. "So, you are in a band?"

"I got the band together a few years back." I stated staring into my coffee. "A close friend of mine manages us; we are actually playing at a major event next month. I'm looking forward to it really. It's our first big break outside our small gigs." I smiled at this and took a deep breath. "We've had our hard times but that has made us stronger as a band. Makes me rather happy really."

Itachi smirked at this and shook his head. "Sounds like you are passionate with this job." he agreed taking another sip of coffee. "You know that Sasuke has connections right? He could get you and your band a record deal with ease."

I shook my head, "Yeah and so could our manager." I stated waving off Itachi's words. "After all our manager is the youngest son of the Sabaku's." Itachi's eyes widened at this as he stared at me. "And his sister is also in the band." his eyes seemed to widen more at this. I shrugged at this before gulping down half of my cup of coffee. "We went to school together, became close friends and so yeah."

"You went to one of the most prestigious high schools out there with the Sabaku's?"

I shrugged as I sat my empty mug to the now empty table and flinched. Ugh, I was going to have to call Sasuke and tell him before he returned home. "It was just a prep-high school." I stated with a scoff. "It was boring as hell and Gaara and I actually almost killed each other when we first met." Itachi merely gawked at me like I had two heads or something. I stared at the empty table and bit my bottom lip. "Give me a moment." I sighed pulling out my cell and scrolling until I reached Sasuke's work.

"_Uchiha's office."_ the pink haired girl answered.

"Um hey yeah uh this is Naruto, I _really_ need to talk to Sasuke."

"_Oh Mr. Uzumaki, I'm sorry he's in a meeting right now. Can I take a message?"_

"No!" I exclaimed before calming myself. "I mean, I can wait on hold until he returns. Really it's fine."

"_Alright, he should be back in about ten or so minutes."_

I put my phone on speaker listening to the boring classical music as I looked back up at Itachi. "Think he'll kill me for breaking it?"

"Maybe." Itachi answered with a smirk. "That _was_ the only thing he kept that I gave him after all. Maybe it actually meant something to him."

"_Uchiha."_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Sasuke finally answered the phone. "Sasuke!" I exclaimed trying to calm myself down as I took him off speaker. "Um, you know that little blue porcelain vase you keep by the couch? Is that irreplaceable?"

"_It was a one of a kind, why do you ask?"_

Oh man he sounded annoyed and pissed... "Ah... shit." I grumbled looking down to find more glass that we had missed. I picked up the broom and swept it up. "Well um I may of tripped and kind of accidently knocked it down and was unable to kind of save it and is kind of in a million pieces." he said nothing to this sending more panic through me so I said the first things that came to mind- "I'm so sorry Sasuke! I'll pay you back. I'll... I'll... I'll do anything! Please don't be mad!"

"_Anything?"_ he asked curiously. Fuck. _"I'll think on that. See you in an hour."_

I cursed as he hung up before I did the same thing throwing my phone across the room. "Fuck!" I exclaimed before taking a few deep breaths. "He... he won't do anything cruel and unusual... he... he wouldn't, right?" I asked looking up to Itachi for an answer.

Itachi shrugged at this, "Don't know, but I should get going." he stated standing from his seat. "Thanks for the coffee and the entertainment. See ya around blondie."

"It's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." I stated as he walked to the door.

Itachi paused for a mere second before smirking over his shoulder, "That explains a lot, see ya Uzumaki." and he was gone and I was alone again. I only had an hour left so leaving was out of the question. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV as I laid on the couch and heaved a sigh. I needed a real job...

I was in the middle of a _B__ones_ marathon when the door opened and Sasuke walked in. "Welcome home. You're late." I greeted without getting up. It was already almost five, but I guessed running a company was tougher then it sounded. "I went ahead and made dinner, the noodles should be ready soon."

"You didn't make Ramen did you?" Sasuke asked with a sigh as he walked into the living room and sat in the arm chair.

"No smart ass." I stated glaring over at him. "Spaghetti, with tomato's and meat with a wonderful delicious homemade tomato sauce." I answered looking back at the TV. "I got bored."

"So it would seem." Sasuke stated as he put some folders and paper on the coffee table. "You got all the glass picked up from the vase?"

I glanced at him and heaved a sigh. "Yes, I'm sorry about that again." I muttered as I stood. "I'm going to check on the noodles." I walked passed him and he stopped me grabbing my injured hand. "It's fine. Please excuse me." I walked away and into the kitchen. Sasuke was right behind me.

I began draining the noodles into a strainer when Sasuke spoke, "Who is Sai Baikan to you?"

My grip on the pan slipped and water and noodles went everywhere. I yelled and cursed as I turned on the cold water. "Damn it Sasuke, don't ask such stupid things while I'm cooking!" I yelled as I began to clean everything up, saving most of the noodles. "Damn it all to hell. Here I am trying to do something nice and good for you, and you have to bring up something like him."

"_Something_ like him?" Sasuke asked, walking up behind me and forcing me to turn around to face him. He looked at me closely as I averted my eyes before he forced me to look at him. "You said _anything_; this is what I want for that. Tell me."

"What's it matter to you, huh?" I spat glaring at him. "He got something to do with you approaching me at that bar? Did he tell you that I was just so good in bed that you should give it a try! Well!"

Sasuke seemed taken aback by my outburst and took a step back to give me space. "That's answer enough." he stated with a sigh, looking away. "Sorry I brought it up."

"Why did you bring it up in the first place?" I hissed, my glare becoming fiercer.

"It's just that... well it turns out he works for my company and he kind of... confronted me today." he answered.

He seemed rather disturbed by the confrontation which made me uncomfortable. "Don't take what he says too seriously." I finally stated turning around and taking out two plates from the cupboard. "He's an ass who only looks to guys for sex. Then he uses them for as long as he can. Nothing more, nothing less. He's not worth the air he breaths."

Sasuke said nothing as I handed him one of the plates. "So, what did you do all day while I was gone?" he asked, changing the subject; thankfully. "I mean besides you know breaking my stuff."

"It was just that one vase!" I exclaimed as I poured the sauce onto my noodles. "Nothing really, just watched some TV and nothing else besides cook. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke shrugged at this, "I just thought you were going to go out and do something was all."

Oh, right. "I ended up changing my mind." I stated as we sat back in the living room. "I didn't want to go home and be found by Kiba. He'd kill me if he saw me like this. Not to mention being seen in pants this tight. How can you _stand_ it?" Sasuke laughed at this and shook his head calling me a dobe before taking a bite of food. He shut up after that for the rest of the evening.

Well there you go! Sorry it was a little boring with some more information and back story. Hope you enjoyed it anyway ^^ Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Long time no see! So I lied (to those who read my latest chapter of "If I had You". I obviously did not work on "Truth Behind the Lies" new ending. That will be next weeks project.) Any who! So here is chapter nine of "Love Begins" I hope you enjoy it!

CH 9: Sasuke

I finished going through my paper work when my door flew open, Sakura screaming at my intruders to stop. "I'm sorry sir, they just-"

"It's fine Sakura. Hold my calls." I cut her off looking up at a pissed Kiba and Gaara. "Close the door and get out." she gave a nod and did so. I looked up at the blondes glaring friends. "I was expecting you two sooner."

"Would you like to explain why Naruto won't be home for a while?" Kiba growled ignoring my comment.

"Does he even remember that we have rehearsal tomorrow?" if it weren't for the bite in Gaara's words you would almost think he was calm.

I looked to Kiba first, "He told me he doesn't want to go home right now." I stated with a shrug. "Believe it or not it's actually quite safe. I'm not going to kill him or anything you idiot."

"_That_ is not what I'm worried about." Kiba growled slamming his fists into my desk.

"Kiba sit down before you give yourself a heart attack." Gaara sighed pulling the brunette into a chair. "Why are you helping Naruto when you hardly know him? For all you know he could be a complete nut job."

I smirked at this, "It wouldn't surprise me actually." I glanced over to Kiba who was actually growling. He really was like an over protective mother dog. I heaved a long sigh before looking back at Gaara. He was watching me closely, analyzing everything. "I'm interested in a relationship with him. If he needs help is it not logical that I open my home to him?"

This time Gaara smirked, a glint passing through those dangerous green eyes. "Logical for humans perhaps." he stated. "People like you Uchiha, or I."

"Yet, Sabaku, you are a close friend of the blondes." I stated before he could finish his statement. "If a Sabaku can show some kind of human compassion for someone as big of an idiot as Naruto, why can't I?" Gaara merely stared at me as if surprised I knew anything about him. I was a businessman, I knew everything and anything about my competition. "Uchiha's aren't as heartless as you people make us out to be."

"You know _nothing_ about him." Kiba spoke up. I raised a brow at him waiting for him to continue. "You know _nothing_ about Naruto." he corrected himself to make sure he was making enough sense. "How can you be interested in someone you don't even know?"

I heaved a sigh at this. We were going to get no where if he kept asking about my morality towards the blond. "Believe it or not _mutt_ some relationships actually start out that way."

"What did you call me!" Kiba exclaimed standing up. "Look pale ass! I swear I will make you suffer if you do _anything _to hurt him! Do you hear me!"

I covered my mouth as I yawned. "Yeah, yeah you've already given that threat." I muttered checking the time. "Damn it. Now I'm late." it was nearing four which meant that I was going to run into five o'clock traffic. I gathered my papers and ushered them out of my office. "Look, if you two want to come and threaten me about not hurting the dobe, then come around lunch. Now I'm late." I waved to Sakura who stood wondering if everything was okay. I refused to wait for the elevator and took the stairs, Gaara and Kiba right behind me.

"Late?" they asked in unison.

I was not about to explain anything to them. "What time is the rehearsal?" I asked instead.

"Eight tomorrow night." Gaara answered instantly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Alright, so I'm going to tell you exactly why he's staying with me so you don't get on his case tomorrow." I sighed as we made it to my car. I leaned against it and faced them. I explained the condition he came to me in and the condition Tsunade had told us. "His wounds are healing nicely, but still needs some more time. I'll drive him to rehearsal and make sure he goes."

Gaara shook his head. "We don't have a gig for a while." he stated with a wave of his hand. "Normally I would force him to go any way, but it's fine. I'll cancel it for tomorrow. One week Uchiha." he dragged Kiba along with him to a black Jaguar. They peeled out of the underground parking garage before I even got into my car.

Sure enough thanks to those fuckers I was stuck in traffic which lead to me not stopping to get food. I would just have to cook when I got home. Damn it. By the time I got home it was a little after five. As soon as I walked in the door I could smell something cooking. What ever it was it smelt good, not that I was going to say anything about that.

"Welcome home. You're late." Naruto greeted from the living room. "I went ahead and made dinner, the noodles should be ready soon."

"You didn't make Ramen did you?" I asked more as a joke then anything. I sat down and heaved a sigh, it felt good to be home.

"No, smart ass." he retorted. What was he all pissy about? "Spaghetti, with tomato's and meat with a wonderful delicious homemade tomato sauce." he explained. I almost drooled just at the sound of it. "I got bored."

"So it would seem." I sighed placing my folders and papers on the coffee table. "You got all the glass picked up from the vase?"

He looked over at me and heaved his own sigh. "Yes, I'm sorry about that again." He muttered before standing. "I'm going to check on the noddles." he walked towards me to pass by the chair when I noticed his hand was bandaged. I furrowed my brows and grabbed his wrist to take a look at it. "It's fine. Please excuse me." I released him and followed him to the kitchen.

I watched him for a moment before I spoke my mind, "Who is Sai Baikan to you?"

When he dropped the pan into the sink I almost went to help, but stopped when he began yelling and cussing turning on the cold water instantly. "Damn it Sasuke, don't ask such stupid things while I'm cooking!" He demanded as he attempted to save the food he had made. "Damn it all to hell. Here I am trying to do something nice and good for you, and you have to bring up something like him."

"_Something_ like him?" I asked cautiously, noticing how he seemed to be avoiding the conversation. I turned him around and forced him to look at me, blocking all his ways out. "You said _anything_, this is what I want for that. Tell me."

"What's it matter to you, huh?" he yelled; narrowing his eyes. "He got something to do with you approaching me at that bar? Did he tell you that I was just so good in bed that you should give it a try! Well!"

I was surprised at his accusations and backed off. I should of listened to Neji about the whole Sai thing. "That's answer enough." I sighed, dropping the subject. "Sorry I brought it up."

"Why did you bring it up in the first place?" he growled his glare becoming more fierce.

"It's just that... well it turns out he works for my company and he kind of... confronted me today." I answered bluntly, but cautiously. Last thing I needed was for him to lash out at me.

I thought about what Sai had said and suddenly had the urge to punch him more then usual. "Don't take what he says too seriously." Naruto sighed, as if he had been reading my mind. "He's an ass who only looks for guys to have sex with. Then he uses them for as long as he can. Nothing more nothing less. He's not worth the air he breaths."

Between Naruto's own words and what Sai had said, I figured he would know from experience. I took the plate he handed to me and changed the subject completely. "So, what did you do all day while I was gone?" he asked. "I mean besides you know breaking my stuff."

"It was just that one vase!" he exclaimed while putting food on his plate. "Nothing really, just watched some TV and nothing else besides cook. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged at this, somehow it felt like he was hiding something, "I just thought you were going to go out and do something was all."

"I ended up changing my mind." He answered which lead me to thinking that I was probably right. "I didn't want to go home and be found by Kiba. He'd kill me if he saw me like this. Not to mention being seen in pants this tight? How can you _stand_ it?"

I laughed at this and called him a dobe, he really was one. It wasn't often I laughed at... well anything. Yet here I was laughing at this moron and even smiling a little. I refused to think of what that could possibly even mean.

He watched _Bones_ as he ate while I looked over the files. He talked to the TV as if the characters were going to actually listen. It was slightly amusing really. As I went over the finances of the company I found what was wrong. "Fuck!" I exclaimed causing Naruto to jump.

"What? What happened?" he asked looking over at me as if to make sure I was unharmed.

I looked over at him before looking back at the papers. "I just found out why my company is going under." I answered with a deep frown. Someone was stealing money from the corporate bank account and when I found out who they were going to federal prison.

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed, catching my attention once more. "That means you can fix things and save it right!"

I frowned at this looking over the papers again. "If they haven't done too much damage I should be able to." I answered, pulling a calculator from my brief case. I was really hoping that my mental calculations were wrong. If they were right then I would have a lot of work for the next few days and may not be home until way late.

"Wow." I glanced to Naruto who was staring at me and the calculator. "You can certainly punch numbers in fast. Do you have a good memory too!"

He was _actually_ curious about this? "Yeah, I guess." I answered going back to what I was doing. "Having a good keen mind usually helps when running a company."

Naruto laughed softly at this, "Neji had told me the same thing when he first got his company up and started." he stated, a grin clear in his voice. "I was helping organize his paper work, working as his secretary while getting the band started." his voice sounded slightly distant. "Long story short I didn't have the attention span for it. I was organized, but got bored too easily and hated staying in one spot for so long."

I had a feeling he was hiding something in that story. "I think construction work would be good for you." I suggested while continuing my calculations. So much paper... "Though you have to pay close attention to your surroundings... maybe not."

Naruto laughed again and I looked up this time. He was grinning at me and laying on his stomach so he could face me. "You really don't have to worry so much you know." he stated his eyes becoming distant. "Everyone is overly protective of me just because of my past. Shit happens and things change, no one and nothing can stop that."

I smirked at this and gave a nod. "I've noticed how protective they are, but you know that's just their way of showing they care." I suggested putting away what I was doing. I remembered how protective my parents had been, worrying when I became so antisocial. "I agree that they should back off. They can always be there to help pick up the pieces when things shatter again, ya know?"

"You're a good guy Sasuke." he said; suddenly beside me. "I'm glad I caught your fancy." he stated with a smile leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm off to bed then. Don't stay up too late, it's bad for your health."

I watched him walk into the spare bedroom and shut the door softly. Crap... what the hell was that about? I'm supposed to make sure he _doesn't_ fall for me!

After that night I made sure I stayed at work later then usual. He would call and see if I was going to be home for dinner when I didn't arrive by five. Almost each night I would come home and find him asleep on the couch and dinner covered on the counter for me to heat up. He was acting like a house wife...

Before I knew it the week had gone by and Gaara was contacting me again. _"You're week is up Uchiha, how is he?"_

"He's all healed." I answered checking the time. It was just after lunch and I was on my way to a meeting. "I'll have him home tonight after I get off."

"_I hear you've been staying late."_ Gaara stated causing my eye to twitch.

"I'm trying to keep my company from going under Sabaku," I growled stopping outside the meeting room. "He's been well cared for either way. Good-bye." I slammed my phone shut before entering the room. "Hello everyone. Sorry for postponing this meeting until now." I set up displays I had prepared for this meeting along with a small slide show. "So I have gone over the numbers myself. I have recently fired everyone in the financing department." there were mutters around the room at this news. "It turned out the reason we were going under was because one if not more of them was using the companies money for their own personal piggy bank." there were more mutters and gasps. "So I have figured a way to gain it back plus some. Doing this could save the company without having to merge with another." I began my presentation and explanation answering every question.

By the time the meeting was over it was nearly five. I took out my phone and noticed I had a missed call and a voice message.

"_Hey Sasuke, I just wanted to let you know I am leaving today. I had Kiba come by with my truck. We're leaving now. I had hoped you would be home so I could say bye. Sorry. I hope to see you again soon... Oh! We have another gig at that same bar! I was hoping you could come. It's a week from Friday! Okay bye!"_

I erased the message and heaved a sigh as I walked into my office, only to find Neji in there waiting. "Don't you have a company to run?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yes, but you're more interesting." he answered with a smirk. "What's with the sulking? Sad that Naruto left?"

"Sad? More like glad! I wasn't getting any work done with him there." I answered with a huff.

Neji's smirk seemed to widen slightly at this. "I hear you've been staying late as if avoiding him." he stated.

"Where the hell has everyone been hearing about this!" I exclaimed throwing something at the other mans head. "It's called saving my damn company! I tried to tell you before I don't have time for relationships! I only took you up on this bet so I could get you off my back about merging!"

"Bet?" I turned to my door to find Naruto standing there holding a small container. "What are you two talking about?" he asked. I stared at him with wide eyes, shit were we compromised? "Sasuke?"

I composed myself as quickly as possible, "Just a bet that I could pull my company together by the end of the month is all." I answered quickly.

He watched me closely as if trying to detect any kind of lie. "I though that since you weren't home yet you would be late again, so I brought you food. I noticed you weren't eating what I left for you." he stated placing the container on my desk. He looked back up at me with tears brimming his eyes even though he was smiling. "Thanks for letting me stay with you Sasuke. Sorry I was a bother." with that he turned around and walked away keeping his shoulders square and back straight.

I sat in my desk chair and ran my hands through my hair. "Shit, do you think he... heard all of that?" I looked up at Neji who looked at me completely shocked. I furrowed my brows at this, "What?"

"I'm pretty sure I've won this bet Sasuke." he stated with a sigh.

"No!" I exclaimed slamming my hands on my desk. "I feel nothing." I growled glaring at him. "_He_ feels nothing! He's just a good person nothing else!"

Neji stared at the me and shook his head. "You truly are a moron." he stated turning away from me. "You have a week to prove me wrong Uchiha. If you can't prove that then I win."

End of chapter 9! -laughs evilly before hiding- So next week on my days off I'll be up dating "Moving Forward" and the start of the new ending to "Truth Behind the Lies"! So until next week! Please take a minute to review ^^ I love hearing feed back!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Wow, it's been like… forever! So I know that "Moving Forward" is supposed to be next, but I am having a little trouble with coming up with what village the nin trying to kill Naruto/Naruto's baby is from. So I decided to write this instead! Hope you enjoy!

CH 10: Naruto

The next morning I woke up alone in Sasuke's apartment. I was really not liking his avoidance of me; it made me feel like I had done something wrong. There was a knock on the door then keys jingling before it opened. I looked up from the TV that I was watching to find Itachi walk in with a small bag. "Hey blondie! You're still here?"

I grinned at him, "For now." I answered getting up. "What you got there?"

He looked at the brown paper bag and smirked before handing it to me, "Open it."

I did so and my eyes grew wide, "It's the vase I broke!" I exclaimed before shaking my head. "I mean a replica of the vase I broke!"

Itachi chuckled a little before taking it from me and placing it where the old one had been. "You can say you found and bought it online or something." He stated which made me feel kind of bad. "So did my information about him liking tomatoes come in handy?"

I grinned at this and nodded, "For the most part yes." I answered before falling into the lazy boy chair. "I don't know something just doesn't feel right…"

Itachi raised a brow at this and sat on the couch, "He's not home a lot right?" he asked, I gave a nod in answer. We were silent for a moment before Itachi heaved a sigh, "I don't think I should really have to tell you this, but Sasuke's business is really important to him. But the fact that he is letting you stay here alone and trusting you with the house and such, well that really says a lot."

What the fuck was that supposed to mean…? I rubbed my forehead and shook my head, "He's not even eating when he gets home or takes food for lunch."

"Stupid little brother…" Itachi muttered shaking his head. "Why not take him something for dinner then?" he suggested.

I thought on that a moment then grinned, "Well since I won't be here tonight that would be a nice thank you gift, huh!" I didn't give Itachi time to agree on anything as I got up and rummaged through the fridge for ideas on what to make.

"Would you like help?" Itachi asked from the door way.

I looked over at him and smiled, "Just some company is nice." I stated.

By the time three o'clock rolled around it was obvious he was going to be staying late. I packed my things while the roast in the crock pot simmered in its own juices. I called Kiba asking him to come over with my truck as soon as Itachi left. I called Sasuke shortly after leaving him a message wanting to surprise him with dinner at work, then wrote a small note to go with the vase.

The doorbell rang three times before I opened it and dodged a fist coming at my face. "Wow, nice to see you too Kiba."

"You disappear for like ever, at the Uchiha's of all places and that's all you have to say!" he yelled as he walked in and slammed the door before sniffing the air. "Oh, what's cooking?"

"You're always thinking with your stomach." I laughed walking to the kitchen to turn off the roast. I cut a few slices and put them in a to-go container with some of the juice and a few veggies. "If you want some take some on a paper plate. I wanna get this to Sasuke while it's still hot." Kiba rolled his eyes but did as I said before I put the roast back in the crockpot. We left with my stuff and I drove to his office.

Carrying the container I waved to the people who knew me until I made it to Sasuke's floor. "Evening Sakura." I greeted before stopping at the door hearing Neji's voice.

"What's with the sulking? Sad that Naruto left?"

"Sad? More like glad! I wasn't getting any work done with him there." Sasuke stated I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the gut.

"I hear you've been staying late as if avoiding him." Neji scoffed.

"Where the hell has everyone been hearing about this!" Sasuke yelled hearing something hit the door, I felt bad. Neji was being yelled all because I just had to complain to him about Sasuke's late hours. "It's called saving my damn company! I tried to tell you before I don't have time for relationships! I only took you up on this bet so I could get you off my back about merging!"

"Bet?" No time for relationships? What bet? "What are you two talking about?" I asked curiously and cautiously. Sasuke stared at me dumbfounded like I had just heard something I wasn't supposed to. "Sasuke?"

He took a deep breath while thinking on his feet, "Just a bet that I could pull my company together by the end of the month is all." He stated it was just too smooth. Too clean and well put together…

"I thought that since you weren't home yet you would be late again, so I brought you food. I noticed you weren't eating what I left for you." I explained as I put the container on his desk. I looked up at him feeling tears pricking at my eyes but smiling any way. "Thanks for letting me stay with you Sasuke. Sorry I was a bother." I walked away standing tall ignoring the tears running down my cheeks. I was merely a thorn in his side the whole time I don't know what I was thinking. How could I be with someone like that any way, why would he want a lowly person like me anyway?

"Naruto?" I felt my eye twitch at the voice that one word belonged to. "What's wrong?"

"This has nothing to do with you Sai." I stated with a hiss.

Sai faked a gasp behind me, "You found out the truth didn't you?"

"What do you know of any kind of truth?" I exclaimed whirling around to face him.

Sai raised a brow at this. "Oh, just that Sasuke and Neji had a bet on you and that the Uchiha never intended to be with you."

"Go fuck yourself Sai!" I yelled turning to head on my way down to the truck.

I got in the truck, threw it into gear and punched on the gas. "What the fuck!" Kiba screamed holding onto anything he could as I made a few sharp turns to get home. "Okay what the _hell_ happened in there!"

"Nothing." I growled concentrating on where I was headed. Taking another sharp turn I parked in our parking spot at our apartments. Grabbing my bag I got out and stormed to the apartment slamming the door shut before Kiba entered.

"Hey, Kit, hold up!" he called after me stopping my door before I could slam it shut. "What the _hell_ man! Did Uchiha do something he shouldn't of or what?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "It's nothing Kiba." I stated with a defeated sigh. "Everything is going to be okay."

Kiba pat me on the shoulder before squeezing it then left me alone, shutting the door softly behind himself. I stared off into space for a moment before grabbing my _Lyrics Journal_ and sat in my window ceil as I began writing.

I do not know how long I stayed in my room before Kiba came back knocking asking if I was still alive before Gaara slammed the door open. I didn't even have to look at him to know he was pissed. I kept my eyes on what I was writing while Gaara made it across the room and forced me to look at him.

"Hey Gaara." I smiled as I put my journal on my lap. "What's up?"

He blinked a couple of times before furrowing his none-existent eyebrows. "That's all you have to say?" he asked before glancing to Kiba then back at me. I was sure my eyes were blood shot and red rimmed, but I wouldn't admit to it. "Do I get to kill the Uchiha?"

Though that sounded nice, really it did, but Uchiha was my problem. "No." I stated bluntly before going back to my writing. "Kiba, will we have time to work on a new song for the upcoming concert thing?" I asked without looking at him.

"Um, that depends." Kiba answered rubbing his chin. "How much needs to be done with it?"

I grinned and scratched the side of my nose, "Well I need to make it flow a little better, then we need a beat, music for the band and notes for the lyrics."

"You want some harmony in there?" he asked walking over to take a look.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

"Wow, wow, wait now!" Gaara ordered gaining our attention. "We cannot fit another song in the already set show!"

I looked at Kiba then back to Gaara, "then we'll talk about what song to take out." I stated going back to planning out the song.

"This is pretty good Kit." Kiba complimented patting my shoulder. "I'll call the band together right away while you wrap that up."

So this wasn't where I planned on stopping, but I need time to create his song. I have a rough draft for it, but yeah… still needs A LOT of work. So until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Wait! What's this! It's chapter 11! Alright, so the song is not in this, and the contest is still open! You may also send in poems; as lyrics; if that makes sense… so any way! Enjoy chapter eleven!

CH 11: Sasuke

By the time Neji left I had convinced myself I did not care if Naruto heard the conversation or not. Even when I noticed Sai give me a smug look, I had to not care; I was not merging with Neji damn it. I made it home in due time finding everything as I had left it that morning. That is except for a familiar blue vase in which had been broken or so Naruto had said. Under the vase was a note. It was clear Naruto had written it but had taken his time to make it as nice as possible.

-Sasuke,

Thank you for everything. Sorry I broke the original one, but I happened upon this. Stay well and don't starve any more. Everything is stalked teme. Oh! I know I left a voice message but just to remind you, Friday! Same place as before! Ya know when you first heard me sing. Eight o'clock. Hope to see you there.

Love

Always yours

Sincerely yours,

Naruto

I raised a brow at the ending signature. I wondered if he had just been delusional or something that morning. I admired the blue vase wondering how he had been able to find another.

"Hello little brother." I jumped almost dropping the vase. "Tsk, now don't be like little blondie. Those do not come cheap."

"Hm, should have known it wasn't really from- wait… blondie?" I muttered furrowing my brows and looking back up at Itachi. "How you know Naruto and how did you get in here?"

Itachi watched me closely before smirking at me, "Well you left the door unlocked though I normally use the spare key." He answered patting his pocket. "As for blondie, well shortly after you brought him home. Not your usual style that's for sure. Seemed quite upset when he stopped by for one last thing. Did you break his heart already?"

I blinked at him and furrowed my brows again. "I… I don't know what you are talking about." I growled glaring at Itachi. "Now get out."

Itachi scoffed at my words as he met my glare for glare. "Oh how naive can you really be little brother?" he stated superiorly. "It was completely obvious he was smitten with you. Making only food that you liked, cleaning house even though he obviously rarely did such things. Calling to apologize for breaking the vase though I'm sure you would have barely noticed."

"No, I would have noticed." I muttered again before looking at the vase then putting it in its place. "If you bought it why would Naruto say he did?"

Itachi smirked again, "Technically he said he came across it." Itachi pointed out before continuing on. "Has your brain been fried or something little brother?" he asked shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. "I think running a company has brought your IQ down. It took a lot to convince him to take it and say it was from him. I said it was a gift for him to give to you. Too bad you tore out his heart, put it in a blender and hit frappe." He shook his head again and started for the door. "You've changed a little as well, Sasuke. Normally you would have threatened to call the police. He's good for you, too bad he's never. Coming. Back." He stated making sure to pronounce the last words slowly then walked out the door.

For some reason his words hit deep. The thought of never seeing Naruto again unnerved me. I shook my head and scoffed convincing myself it was just the shock of having an almost normal conversation with my brother, where there was no yelling. Deciding to find a snack I walked to the fridge and found it completely stalked with fresh organic foods, sticky notes stuck to a lot of it. Some were of what you could make with it others were of what he thought of the taste. I slammed it shut and opened the freezer, same thing. Pantry, cabinets, everything. He left his damn mark on everything. Grabbing a tomato I threw away the note stuck to the sack of them and sat at my computer. I stared at the sticky note attached to the side of my monitor.

Remember to stop clenching your jaw; your teeth and jaw will thank you later

I growled and crumpled the note. "I do not clench my jaw." I growled grinding my teeth together. I shook my head and took a deep breath. What was I getting so worked up for? Naruto was gone and he hated me now so that meant I won the bet… right? I bit into the tomato and stared at the black screen of my monitor. Silence, everything was silent and still; how it was supposed to be.

As I contemplated that my phone went off and I answered instantly, "Naruto, I can explain."

"_Naruto? This is Neji."_ I cursed in my mind and ran a hand through my hair. _"Should I get those papers drawn up?"_

I chose not to answer right away. I had actually lost… "No." I muttered glaring at the floor. "You lost. I feel nothing and he hates me."

Neji scoffed and I knew he was shaking his head. "You just love lying to yourself." He grunted and I clenched my teeth trying to convince even myself that there was nothing to feel. "Gonna admit defeat?"

"No."

Neji heaved a sigh at this. "Gaara and Kiba want your head." He stated, though I had figured as much. "You should probably stay clear of your office. Come over to my office and we'll talk terms and conditions for our merger." With that and no room for an argument he hung up.

Setting down my phone I finished my tomato and decided a shower then bed would be best.

The next morning I heard my phone ringing. I looked around my room before cursing, realizing I had left it out in the living room. By the time I got to the phone I had missed the call. When I looked at my phone I noticed nine missed calls since the previous night. Three from Naruto, one from Gaara another from Kiba and lastly Sakura had called three times already this morning.

As I listened to my messages I felt like just staying in bed all day. Naruto had obviously been drunk as he yelled into his phone calling me a "No good, lying bastard." In each message. Gaara and Kiba both promised to make my life a living hell. Then Sakura was calling stating there were scary people wanting to see me.

I shook my head and put my phone back. I was sure Neji was waiting for me. After dressing and brushing my teeth I decided to grab coffee on my way. Twenty minutes later I walked into Neji's office. He looked up from some paper work and smirked.

"You look like shit, Uchiha." He commented as I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Couldn't stop thinking about Naruto?"

I rolled my eyes at this not caring about my Uchiha pride. "I couldn't stop worrying about this damn merger." I stated sitting back more in my seat.

Neji merely sighed at my words, "Alright so how about we each hand over half our companies, neither can do anything without the others consolidation. The moment this is broken so is the merger." I thought that over, that did not sound so bad. "The companies will work together and independent, working to help better each other."

"This doesn't sound much like a merger." I muttered, but it certainly sounded better. "I agree to the terms." I stated. He signed the paper; I read over it quickly then signed it. By the time all of the paper work was done it was lunch.

"How about some Italian, I'll pay." Neji offered with a smirk. I agreed and we took his car, going to a small restaurant called _Little Italy_. I had only been there once and I remembered the food not being too bad.

After ordering a glass of Merlot each, I heaved a sigh. "How is it even possible?" I asked out of the blue, glaring down at the table. Neji scoffed as if he was reading my mind and as a way to say go on. "I've barely known the dobe almost a month." I stated shaking my head. "I barely _know_ him. I know he's in a band, an idiot… Oh and apparently can cook and be around my brother without starting fights or getting his ass kicked also that he really likes Ramen. I don't even know the simplistic stupid stuff… like his birthday or favorite color."

Neji smirked at my simplicity. "October 10th and orange." He answered with ease. "Anything else?"

"Yeah if you knew him why pick him?"

"Why? Well it's a little thing some of us do." He explained shutting up as our drinks was brought to us and we ordered our food. After the waitress left he continued, "We're tired of seeing Naruto's heart broken over and over. I'm unsure who else still does this, but probably no one since Sai."

"Yes, who set him up with that prick?"

Neji barked a dry laugh, "He set himself up for that one." He stated shaking his head. "He wanted nothing to do with dating after that. I was surprised he was lured in so easily by you."

I stared at him for a while then raised a brow, "Does he _know_ he's part of a betting bribe?" I asked a little harsher then I meant. I rubbed my forehead, "I mean this is his love life you are screwing with."

Neji shook his head, "As far as I know he knows nothing about it." He answered as the waitress came by and filled out glasses again. "None of them have worked though. Just when we think it's working out things fall apart. You two though…" he smiled a genuine smile which was as rare as my own. "Well you two clicked on that dance floor and out in the real world. Maybe you two could still make it."

I shook my head in doubt, "I wouldn't even forgive myself if I found out everything had been a lie." I stated.

"The relationship may have been a lie, but the feelings, those that you feel towards each other; that is real."

-enter dramatic music-! Alright, so it's a slight cliffhanger of sorts! Once again though; PLEASE! CONTEST ENTRYS! I WILL EVEN TAKE POEMS! THANK YOU!

Alright, so the next chapter will not be updated until I have more contest entries or at least by if not after Sasuke's birthday! If you win, your oneshot will be the first thing and only thing on my mind! Everything will be put on hold until your oneshot is done!

Reviews, faves, all the wonderful love that I love getting from my great fans! Thanks for all the support!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Wow it's been like forever! Well here is the promised chapter of "Love Begins"! I hope you enjoy!

CH 12: Naruto

The band actually seemed rather happy to have a new song. Working out the instrumentals with it was another thing. We worked together until we came up with something that worked well with the lyrics. They kept trying to convince me to sing it solo with only a guitar, I told them that was cheesy and over rated.

"Hey Kit!" I looked up from my guitar, sitting in the park under a tree. I grinned as Kiba made his way over, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "Wanted out of the house and somewhere where no one would think to look." I answered with a laugh. "Well besides you apparently. What's up?"

Kiba shrugged as he lay on the soft grass staring up at the tree's branches. He was silent for a moment before answering, "Have you talked to Neji as of late?"

I stopped strumming on my guitar at this question and frowned, "Tch, no." I answered with a soft glare. "I thought you guys were done with that kind of shit."

"Hey, don't be taking this out on me." Kiba huffed a little before taking a deep breath. He stared at the branches of the tree before heaving a sigh. "The rest of us have, but Neji he's rather persistent you know." I rolled my eyes at this as I started playing something soft on the guitar in my hands. "Naruto, I've always wondered… what happened to all of the others?"

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to play innocent.

Kiba groaned and turned onto his stomach to look at me. "You know exactly what I mean." He stated with a low growl.

With a sigh I put down my guitar and looked up at the branches, resting my head against the trunk of the tree. I closed my eyes as I tried to figure a way to explain everything. "They… they all told me the truth." I finally answered softly keeping my eyes averted from my friends. "By the third date they told me about the bet. We would talk things over and eventually come to a mutual agreement that love just didn't work that way, and they got to win the bet."

Kiba sat up and furrowed his brows, "So you just _let_ them win the bet, didn't even try to-"

"Hey, I didn't say we didn't try." I spat. Kiba closed his mouth as he looked into my eyes. "We all gave it a try, but there just was never any kind of spark." Kiba slowly gave a nod in understanding before averting his eyes. "You guys are my best friends. I know you just want me to find love, but stay out of it." I began to stand to leave.

"Do you love him?" Kiba finally blurted halting my movements as I stared down at him. "Well? Did you _actually_ fall for Uchiha?"

I swallowed hard at the question, "Yes! Alright!" I exclaimed. "But he said it himself, I heard him! He feels nothing! So what the hell does it matter!?"

"He's merging with Neji." Kiba finally stated catching me off guard. "That was the bet, if he lost and fell for you or vise-versa he had to merge companies with Neji."

"Well obviously he lost I fell for the bastard, but I left before it could be said so it nullifies the bet and he wins." I explained trying to knock some sense into my friend. "Where were you this morning by the way? You and Gaara were nowhere to be found…"

"We were… around." Kiba muttered as his answer.

I narrowed my eyes in a glare, "You went to Uchiha's office didn't you?" Kiba chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. "I told you guys to let it alone!"

Kiba shrugged, "We told him we'd come after him if he broke your heart." He stated simply. "'Sides he wasn't at his office. Neji just let us know about things and explained it all."

"They bet a _merger_ on my love life…" I muttered shaking my head. "What's a mogul always a mogul."

Kiba smirked at this, "Yet you fell for the asshole."

I rolled my eyes at this and shook my head, "Whatever." I muttered. "Look I'm going to go practice the song a few more times on my own. See you later Kib's." As I walked away I sighed and shook my head as I stared up at the blue sky. Tonight was it, tonight I poured out my soul to a bunch of people and hopefully Sasuke would be there.

Later that night I sat in the back. I was so nervous I couldn't even be out around the people like usual. Tonight was just so different from before. I rubbed a hand up my arm as if to warm it up when I was trying to get rid of the gooseflesh there. Pacing the backstage area I took a deep breath when I saw Temari who frowned.

"Geez kid you need to lighten up." She laughed lightly punching my shoulder. "Neji just got here but he was alone. No sign of Uchiha quite yet."

I sucked in a deep breath not sure if that made me feel better or not. I ran a hand through my hair and sat down, "Okay." I said softly trying everything I used to do to calm my nerves. "Are the others here yet?" I asked staring blankly at the floor.

"Yeah, they're having a quick drink before the show." Temari stated as she knelt in front of me. "Come out and mingle, I'm sure that'll help you feel more at ease."

I crinkled my nose at this before taking a deep breath. "Maybe you're right." I finally agreed as I stood up. With one of Temari's arms draped over my shoulder we walked out and began to mingle. Sure enough my tension began to ease as I joked around with some of the people at the bar and my friends as I had a beer. Neji and I even caught up a little. That is after I punched him in the face. With a fresh bruise on his face we were laughing and joking again.

"You know I'm just wondering, why did you choose Uchiha?" I finally asked the one question that had been nagging at the back of my mind.

Neji thought about this a moment before smirking, "I figured you two would end up basically completing each other." He stated something tricky running through his eyes. "Any way it's almost show time, go get ready."

I watched him closely before taking one last look around the crowded bar before giving a nod. "Alright." I sighed with a frown as I finished off my third beer and left. When I got back stage my nerves were better and everyone was waiting for me.

"Ready Kit?" Kiba asked with a grin.

I looked at everyone and smiled, "Yeah, lets go show them what we're made of." I answered my smile turning to a grin. We were announced and got into position. "Hey everyone!" I greeted; the bar cheering. "Alright so we have a new song for you this evening and I fear it's going to be our only hit for the night." The bar 'awed' and I gave them a sad smile. "Okay so we've been working on this song all week, we hope you enjoy it."

I turned to the others and they gave a nod. I pulled my guitar close and took a deep breath as I started a slow strum of notes. I stared out at the crowed before closing my eyes and singing, "It wasn't pla~anned, no~o." I sang softly before opening my eyes again, the lights all but blinding me. "It was more like an a~ambu~ush." Everyone was silent as my guitar went on for a moment. "I had no idea, why or, how this was happen~ning." The drums joined in with the base picking up the beat. "It wasn't supposed to this wa~ay. I never thought I'd find someone like yo~ou, o~o~oh it was like so~omething out of a fairy~yta~ale!" everything stopped except my guitar and the base. "Those make you wonder, is it really true?" everyone came in again. "Can one of those happy endings, really come true!? I never thought I'd actually end up saying this yet…I somehow managed, over someone I'd thought actually deserved it, seems I was wro~ong somehow…" everyone stopped playing including me as I continued singing; "Sometimes love begins quite un~nexpectedly~y, in places you'd never dream of fi~inding i~it…" the drums came in playing a small solo before we all began playing letting the instruments show my emotion before I began singing, looking over the audience when I saw him. Uchiha, Sasuke standing by the bar watching. "After all, I never dreamt of someone like you in my life. All those ti~imes, and I couldn't help but wo~onder~er is this all really happen~ening? After all these obstacles, can my fa~airyta~ale ending even come true?" everyone stopped playing again only my guitar continuing. "Sometimes love begins quite un~nexpectedly~y, o~oh. In places you'd never dre~eam of fi~inding i~it. After all, I never dreamt of someone like you, in my life." I stopped playing and the lights dimmed, the bar going crazy with whoops and clapping.

The lights came back on and we bowed and I noticed Sasuke moving for the door. I frowned as I watched him leave before putting my guitar down and running after him, "Sasuke!" I called as I pushed through the crowded bar catching him just before he got to his car. "You're just going to leave!?" I yelled at him as I caught his arm.

"I came like you asked." He muttered without turning around. "I see no reason to stay."

"No… no reason!" I exclaimed forcing him to look at me. "I just poured my heart out up there you're just walking away!?"

"Naruto." He sighed looking at me almost concerned as his hand cupped my cheek. "I don't see how you could be happy with someone as selfish as I."

I frowned at this and rest my hand against his to keep it there. I stared up at him and sighed, "I'm not just going to let you leave." I stated stubbornly. "Not until you tell me why you came."

He stared at me confused and slightly irritated. The emotions passed over before his mask was back in place. "You requested me to come see you play." He stated simply. I narrowed my eyes to show I didn't appreciate that half assed answer. "I came to see you once more, I'm leaving." He stated bluntly.

My eyes widened at this before narrowing in confusion, "What?" I asked almost feeling panicked. "You were just going to leave without so much as a good-bye!?"

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he stared down at me, "I'm not good with good-bye's."

I glared at him before pressing my lips to his. It started out as a soft kiss before it became more urgent, one of Sasuke's hands in my hair the other at my waist pulling me closer. When we broke the kiss I looked up at him slightly breathless, "You had better come back teme or I'll be coming after you." I promised. He smirked and gave me his usual 'hn' before releasing me and getting in his car and leaving.

"Naruto!" I heard Kankuro call from the bar. "You won't believe what's happening! Get in here!"

With a deep breath I turned around and ran back to the bar where I was lead to a man named Yamato. "You must be Uzumaki Naruto." He said shaking my hand. "I've come to a couple of your shows and that last song has made my decision final. I would like you to come and sign with my record company."

"What?" I asked trying to decide if this was just a bad joke. I turned to Gaara who smirked at me. I turned back to Yamato, "Will Gaara still manage us?" I asked cautiously.

"Mr. Sabaku and I have discussed and arranged things." He stated glancing at my red headed friend. "All we need is you and your bands final decision."

When I turned to the others I knew their answer already, "Yes!" I answered with a grin. "Yes we would love to sign on with you." With a shake of his hand we arranged to meet at his office in the morning, and things took off.

Time passed so fast with everything going on. We made our first CD which sold faster than expected. We went on tours around the US as our name got bigger as the time passed. It was wild and crazy and fun. All the while I never forgot Sasuke and knew that I was going to have to find him.

"Hey Kit, just got news that we're headin home, and getting a couple of months off!" Kiba exclaimed as he walked to the back of the bus where I was at.

"Got a call from Yamato then?" I asked with a grin putting aside my music journal.

Kiba gave a nod, "Yep Gaara just let us know up front." He stated sitting across from me. He watched me closely as I looked out the window contemplating what I was going to do with this sudden time off. "Have you contacted him?"

"Hm?" I asked looking back at my friend.

He rolled his eyes at this, "You know who I'm talking about." He stated sitting back in his seat. "Have you two even talked these last couple of years?"

I shook my head and stared out the window again. "No, he's been out of contact according to Neji. So I'll have to go after him once we return." I stated with a small smile. He rolled his eyes at this and shook his head. "How about you? Have you been in contact with Hinata?"

Kiba smirked at this, "Yes, we've been talking these last couple years." He stated with a slight shrug. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me."

I grinned at this, "Congrats dog breath!" I exclaimed with a small chuckle. "It's about time too." He punched me lightly in the shoulder and I laughed.

Two weeks later we finally arrived in our home town. Nothing had really changed, except that we were well known and everyone seemed to be expecting us. After a few hi's and a lot of autographs we made it to the house we were going to be staying at. I called Neji instantly.

"_Well isn't this a surprise call."_ Neji answered; a smirk clear in his voice. _"How's the star?"_

"Good and finally home." I sighed falling onto the couch to recline. "I was wonderin' if maybe we could get together and talk, ya know catch up and stuff."

There was a low chuckle on the other line, _"If you want to know where Uchiha is just ask."_ He stated.

I felt myself blush at his bluntness. "Alright, so I want to know where Sasuke is…" I muttered glaring at the wall that he had seen right through me.

"_Well last I heard he was in Tanigakure." _Neji stated and I crinkled my nose. _"Apparently Orochimaru has been helping him along."_

"Orochimaru…" I muttered rubbing my forehead. "Why is that name so familiar?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"_Because he's just as powerful as Sasuke's brother."_ Neji stated with distaste clear in his tone. I could imagine how stupid he thought Sasuke was. _"Any who, be careful when going over there."_

I gave a nod even though he couldn't see it before muttering, "I will." With that I hung up and stared at the ceiling. Tanigakure was a good two hour drive and I was tired of being in the car. Guess it would have to wait until the next day.

Hey everyone! Look at that it was a long chapter-ish! Alright so officially the next chapter will be the last! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time then!

Ps: Reviews and everything as usual is appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

O.o What is this!? A chapter!? On something I discontinued!? Yep ^^ So I got a lot of supporters and I love you all so much! So I am going to continue everything I've started! As for my other and new account I don't know if I'll end up posting anything there or not. I hope you enjoy this chapter; which is actually not the last chapter like planned XD So until next time ^^

CH 13: Sasuke

If anyone would ask about me; people would answer any more that I was a workaholic. Not that I would exactly deny that either. Since Naruto and I went our separate ways, work became my only escape. I didn't exactly plan on ever returning to Konoha. I liked my work where I was. I had no reason to go back after all. I chose to barely keep in contact with Neji, mostly because he would call persistently.

He would update me on Naruto's movements of his bands success. Of course I was already keeping track of that as it was, he didn't need to tell me anything. I never contacted the blond and he never contacted me. It made me wonder if his song really meant something, or if it was just a bunch of bull shit words.

"Uchiha, if you don't get to working you will fall behind again today." I looked up to see my second in command Orochimaru. He had been my mentor at first, but now I ran my own company and kept my eye on him. To be honest after a little incident I didn't exactly trust him as far as I could throw him.

"I'll be fine." I told him looking back out my window. Though I would rather be working on my work my thoughts were far away from it. _He_ had returned home today, done with touring the country. I pressed a finger to my lips as I remembered our final kiss almost two years ago before shaking my head. I was sure he found someone else, after all a big star would marry another star.

"U~Uchi~iha~a- Sa~an!" my latest secretary sang-song as she came swooping into my office. "I brought your tea! Would you like something to eat too?!"

I felt my eye twitch. I honestly did not like her, she was far more annoying then Sakura ever was. But she was good at her job so she stayed for the time being. "No, I'm fine Karin." I answered with a slight sigh.

"But Uchiha-San!" she exclaimed. "You haven't been eating much! Don't think I haven't noticed!" she chided causing my eye to twitch as I turned around and glared at her.

"Damn it Karin get out!" I yelled pointing at the door. "You're just as fucking irritating as he was! Get out!" with a huff she turned on her heel and left shutting my door behind her. I sat down in my chair and sipped my tea finally getting to my work; I needed to get him out of my mind.

By the time everyone had left I was still working. I liked it better that way. Everything was silent and peaceful. I signed the final paper I needed to before sitting back in my chair and looked at the dim lit ceiling. Even with all of the work that had to be done Naruto seemed to keep drifting into my mind. Would he come looking for me? My mind kept asking the same question over and over again. A part of me hoped he would another; my more logical side said he most likely wouldn't. After all there was no point in his coming here to find me.

With a sigh I put the papers in an 'out' box before leaving my office and shutting off the lights and locking my office door behind me. I waved to the couple of security guards that stayed around to keep things secure and made my way home.

The next morning I found it hard to force myself out of bed. Though I was normally antisocial to begin with; mornings always seemed worse. True I used to love mornings; but as of late mornings were the enemy. After dragging myself to the kitchen I turned on my coffee pot and pulled out the news paper to sit and read while I awaited my coffee. The only interesting thing in the paper was that Uzumaki, Naruto was home and not touring for quite a while.

Once my coffee was finished I took it into the living room where I turned on the news. The news reporter came on shuffling through some papers before her obviously fake smile came into place.

"_Latest events in the area. Uzumaki, Naruto and his band have returned home. Yet this morning Uzumaki, Naruto was nowhere to be found in their homestead. Several eye witnesses say they saw him leave late last night, speeding off in an orange truck. His band mates had no comments on the situation."_

I turned off the TV and frowned as I got up. The coffee was going with me, this new found information made my attitude of sleeping all day feel like a better idea. After finishing getting ready I left for work where the usual people greeted me, including Karin. Her and her big smile.

"Hello sir, you have a meeting in an hour and-"

"I know my schedule Karin, I'll see you in an hour." I growled out as I slammed my office door shut. She always opened it for me so I didn't have to worry about it and to grab what papers were in there. On my desk was more for me to go through when a small chuckle caught my attention.

"You haven't changed." The voice said, my desk chair turning to face me. There sat a smirking blue eyed blond looking up at me. His usually haunted eyes actually seemed more alive than the last time we had met. "You look like you need food." He stated bluntly.

"Get out." I ordered glaring at him. "You shouldn't be here."

Blue eyes blinked up at me and I almost felt myself waver to those sky blue eyes which haunted my dreams. Slowly he stood, never taking his eyes off me. "Now, Uchiha-San, is that any way to treat an old friend?" he asked almost coldly.

I felt myself shutter at this before tearing my eyes away from his, "What are you doing here?" I asked instead.

He heaved a sigh as he walked around my desk, stopping in front of me. "I came to bring you home." He answered softly, making no move to be any closer to me then the five feet he stood. "To bring you back where you belong."

I sneered at this before glaring at him, "I don't _belong_ there." I stated with a hiss. His soft smile became a deep frown as he watched me closer. "I never did and you know it."

"Never." He stated stubbornly. "You have a place there."

"I. Do. Not." I growled glaring at him. "I never did!"

"It's by my side!" Naruto exclaimed catching me off guard. I took a step back as if he had stricken me in the gut. "You belong with me at my side."

"You don't even know me." I stated, refusing to give in. I wanted his words to be true; oh did I want them to be true. But we both knew they weren't there was no way for me to be by his side. "I belong here and nowhere else."

He took a step forward as I took one back until he had me against a wall. This Naruto… he was different from the one that left two years ago. He seemed more… resilient… more… mature. "I never _once_ forgot about you." He stated softly. "Not a single day went by where you were not in my thoughts."

"Your point?" I asked, trying to keep my resilience up. He was breaking it down slowly but surely. I so wanted to be in those welcoming arms, but I just _knew_ it wouldn't work between us. He was a famous musician and I was the leader of a multimillion dollar lawyers offices. "Make it and get out."

He sighed and backed off pacing the office a little, "We need a lawyer." He stated briskly before turning to me again. "We want _you_."

"What?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"You heard me." He stated with a shrug keeping his distance. "_And_ as our lawyer then you would have to go on all the tours with us, live in the same house as us. Of course you'll be compensated."

"I run this corporation Naruto, I can't just-"

"Your brother could take over." He interrupted me.

"Are you insane!?" I screamed feeling my anger trying to get the better of me.

Again he merely shrugged, leaning against my desk. "You see, Uchiha-San, your brother is more then capable of handling the offices." He stated all-knowing. "Of course he _also_ offered that if you wished to stay here, _he_ would become our lawyer."

The sneaky bastard. I narrowed my eyes, "My second in command should be the one taking over."

Naruto waved a hand nonchalantly. "We don't want Orochimaru getting in the way." He stated keeping his eyes on me. "You could… merge with your brother as well."

"That can only happen with-"

"Permission from the other half of the company." Naruto finished for me. "Yes, Neji already agrees." He stated. I would kill my so called 'partner' for this one. If he already agreed, that would mean that he and Naruto had been talking about this for a while. Which was most likely the reason that Naruto knew as much as he already did. "So, all we need is your confirmation to have the papers drawn up."

"Why?" I growled; glaring at the blond before me.

"Well your brother certainly knows what he's doing and-"

"No." I interrupted waving a hand as a way to get him to shut his mouth. "Why _now_?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times staring at me, making me shift uncomfortably before he smiled softly. "Well we both had our dreams and-"

"And if I merge with my brother then my dream will end up gone."

Naruto raised a brow at this. He folded his fingers together and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Actually," he began slowly and seriously. "Your brother needs the help." I stared at him furrowing my brows. "That's right." Naruto answered my unasked question; I'm sure he could see in my eyes. "His own company is on its last leg."

"It's not destroyed yet." I stated glaring at the blond once more. "I _will_ destroy him."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "Or, you could be the bigger person and ask him to merge. Both companies will be saved and bigger then ever."

"No!" I yelled slamming a hand into the wall next to Naruto's head. "I _will not_ merge!"

With another sigh Naruto stood forcing me back. "Then you have left me with no choice." He stated turning on his heel and leaving.

This confused me… Normally he would say some screwed up and illogical rant with senseless words trying to get me to pull his way. His leaving almost felt like he was just giving up. Shaking off his presence I told Karin to hold all of my calls as I dialed Neji's number telling him to get his butt over here. I knew it was an unreasonable request considering it was a two hour drive, but I needed to speak with him face to face.

Two hours of paper work later Karin was letting me know Neji was here. After allowing him in I took a deep breath as to not lose my temper as he walked over to my window.

"So, did you get my message?" he asked as a greeting.

"Explain." Was my reply.

He was silent as he stared out the window and I glared at his back. This silence was killing me. Driving me completely insane. Just when I was about to demand him to explain _now_ he sighed, "You told him no, didn't you?" he asked glancing over his shoulder at me. He sighed again shaking his head and looking out the window again. "I certainly hope you are ready for the consequences of your answer."

"Consequences?" I asked with a hiss. "He _left_. He is nowhere near as serious as he was pretending."

"You are foolish Sasuke." Neji stated a smirk clear in his voice. He turned to me any evidence of the smirk gone. "Was there anything else?"

"Why would you agree to merge with Ita-… my brother?"

"Ah, that." Neji muttered resting his hands behind his back. "Well apparently he only wants a small share of the company." He stated with a shrug. "Said he'll be under us as long as we hire his people to work for us."

I sneered at this, "Sounds suspicious to me." I stated looking him in the eye. "How do you know he won't-"

"Screw us over?" Neji finished for me. "I asked him and Naruto the same thing." Something ran through his pale blue eyes as he smirked. "Itachi really seems to have a soft spot for our little blonde. Or Naruto has something on your brother that he doesn't want to get out."

I raised a brow at this and shook my head. "I'm not changing my mind." I stated defiantly.

He shrugged at this as he began to walk past me. "Like I said before Uchiha, be prepared for the consequences." He stated before walking out and shutting the door behind him.

I picked up the closest thing I could and threw it at the door managing to break one of my tea cups. "Damn it!" I couldn't' believe this. I would rather that damn moron had stayed out of my life.

There y'all go! Chapter thirteen ^^ Hope you enjoyed! Until next time XD Oh and for those of you that got my new account and such I may or may not still update on that account. If any of you that I didn't get a chance to send the new account to let me know if you still want it ^^


End file.
